SEME VS SEME
by Criss Crosszeria
Summary: Porque ninguno de los dos esta dispuesto a ceder... ¿Quien ganara?
1. Apuesta

SEME VS SEME

CAPITULO 1: APUESTA

El ambiente en el antro era bueno, tenía de donde elegir, había varias chicas que le llamaban la atención, y uno que otro chico lindo. Rivaille dejaba ver de vez en cuando una enigmática sonrisa que dejaba sin respiración a varios.

Cerca debía estar su loca amiga cuatro ojos, Hanji lo había arrastrado junto con varios colegas del trabajo. Entre la multitud pudo ver a Erwin tratando de entablar una conversación, su pareja era bonita, era bajita delgada de apariencia frágil y con unos hermosos ojos negros que armonizaba su rostro. A Rivaille le pareció perfecta, pero Erwin ya había elegido a la chica. Suspiro y dio de nuevo un sorbo a su bebida.

Tenía toda la intención de tener sexo esa noche y descargar todo el estrés que tenía acumulado. Seria sexo duro y salvaje, así que la mejor opción seria encontrar a un hombre, Rivaille sabía lo sentimentales y delicadas que eran las mujeres, pero hoy no estaba de ánimos para ellas, Rivaille necesitaba un chico.

Pero sentado allí no conseguiría nada, así que decidió moverse un poco por el lugar, ya había marcado a algunos posibles candidatos.

**SEME/VS/SEME**

Estaba totalmente aburrido, no había nada nuevo hoy, ni nada que llamara su atención.

-¡Armin! – se quejo y busco a su compañero, cuando llego con el lo abrazo por la espalda y recargo su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro del chico. - ¿No quieres ir a un lugar más privado?

El chico rubio se sonrojo y eso le encanto.

-¡Eren! – Lo llamo alterado.

Eren soltó una pequeña risita.

Armin Arlet. Era en pocas palabras su mejor amigo, no podía llamarlo hermano porque seria bizarro considerarlo de esa forma ¿En que mundo te acuestas con tu propio hermano? Ellos dos tenían una relación bastante amena y complicada para muchos.

Armin era bonito, era más bajo que él, era delgado y de apariencia frágil, su cabello rubio combinaba perfectamente con sus grandes y expresivos ojos azules.

No eran amantes, ni novios, simplemente eran amigos que tenían sexo de vez en cuando, sin molestos sentimientos de por medio.

Todo comenzó cuando Armin le había pedido ayuda, el chico había conseguido novio recientemente. Pero el mencionado era demasiado bruto e impaciente y Armin tenía miedo del dolor por ser su primera vez. Y la única solución que se les ocurrió a ambos fue que el chico perdiera su virginidad antes de acostarse con su novio. Fue Armin quien le pidió ese inmenso favor y a Eren no pareció disgustarle la idea.

Dos meses después tuvo que mandar al hospital al bastardo. Se había atrevido a lastimar a su mejor amigo.

Desde entonces cada vez que querían (siempre y cuando Armin no estuviera saliendo con alguien, porque su mejor amigo era de la idea de 'ser fiel') llamaban al otro y se divertían.

Si tenia entendido en ese momento Armin no tenia pareja y Eren quería pasar un buen rato con él, en su cama.

-¡Vamos! –Lo jalo de la muñeca. Pero el rubio se resistió un poco.

-¡Lo siento Eren! Hoy no podemos… - Sus mejillas se tornaron de un adorable color carmín, Armin sabia lo apasionante y salvaje que podía resultar Eren y esa era una gran tentación.

-¿Por qué no? – Pregunto fingiendo inocencia.

-Mañana tengo… tenemos un examen muy importante ¿Recuerdas? No podemos llegar tarde.

-¡Diablos! – Eren lo había olvidado completamente.

-¿Podemos irnos? – Pregunto su rubio amigo. - ¿O te quedaras un rato más? – Eren suspiro, sabia que Armin (siendo el 'ratón' de biblioteca que era) querría irse para estar mañana temprano en el salón de clases.

-Me quedare. – Armin le sonrió y deposito un pequeño beso en los labios de Eren, un beso que Eren se encargo de intensificar, tomando de la cintura a Armin lo apego mas a él, con la habilidad del castaño pronto su lengua exploraba la boca de Armin.

Poco después Eren termino el beso par darse la media vuelta e irse, sin notar el estado en que había dejado al rubio, con el corazón acelerado, las mejillas sonrosadas y una pequeña lagrima que surcaba su rostro.

-No te enamores. – Se repitió una vez más Armin. Un mantra que venia repitiéndose ya varios meses atrás. No podía y no debía enamorarse de Eren.

**SEME/VS/SEME**

Caminaba lenta y elegantemente, como un cazador silencioso listo para lanzarse al ataque en cuanto viera alguna presa de su agrado. A lo lejos pudo notar a su pelirroja amiga bailando con Petra, ambas parecían llevarse bien, demasiado bien si le preguntabas. Para nadie era un secreto la preferencia sexual de la loca cuatro ojos, pero si que había resultado sorprendente el que Petra correspondiera sus avances. Entonces Rivaille sonrió imperceptiblemente, su grupo de amigos rayaba en lo extraño.

Sintió un leve empujón por detrás, volteo rápidamente pero siendo cuidadoso. Delante de él una linda y pequeña chica de bonitos ojos color miel.

-¡Disculpe! – Se inclino nerviosa, después mataría a sus amigas por haberla empujado tan fuerte, ella solamente lo había observado un momento, ella se conformaba con eso, solo observar. No tenía oportunidad con un hombre como ese.

-No te preocupes ¿Tú estas bien? ¿Te lastimaste? – Fingió una sonrisa amable y la chica quedo cautivada por ella.

-No. – Bajo la mirada, sus manos se removían mostrando su nerviosismo.

-Eso es genial… - Rivaille la vio un poco, no era excepcional mente bonita, no cuando Rivaille estaba acostumbrado a mujeres hermosas, gracias a su trabajo en una revista de modas. Pero a Rivaille le parecía encantadora. De la clase de chicas que venían a estos lugares porque sus amigas la arrastraron, el hombre subió su mirada comprobando que tenia razón, no muy lejos de ahí un pequeño grupo de chicas reían y susurraban mientras los veían. –Si me disculpas, estoy buscando a mi acompañante.

-¡Oh, si! ¡Lo siento! – Rivaille se inclino un poco y pudo notar un pequeño rastro de tristeza y decepción en el rostro de la mujer, pero en segundos desapareció de la vista de la chica. Quizás si hubiera estado un poco mas ebrio no hubiera dudado y la habría tomado por esa noche.

Pero Rivaille sabía que esa chica merecía algo mejor en su primera vez, un poco de amor serviría para ella.

Consulto su reloj las 11:10.

Lo mejor seria ir a casa y descansar por esa noche. Ninguno de sus objetivos le habían parecido lo suficientemente buenos.

-¡Hola! – Repentinamente apareció frente a él un chico, no podía pasar de los 20 años.

Rivaille lo miro de pies a cabeza, no estaba nada mal. Era alto, igualándolo en altura, su complexión era delgada, pero su cuerpo era firme, su cabello al parecer castaño y unos hermosos ojos… de un color que Rivaille no podía identificar. Y eso le encanto.

El hombre le sonrió al mocoso.

-Me llamo Eren ¿Y tú? – Eren le devolvió la sonrisa, ambos estaban claramente interesados.

-Rivaille. – Eren se acerco un poco hasta quedar frente a Rivaille, pocos centímetros los separaban.

¡Valla! El mocoso era audaz. Pero a Rivaille no le gustaba perder.

-Vamos a mi departamento. – se inclino sobre Eren y le susurro. Al parecer era lo que había esperado el mocoso, Eren asintió y tomo la mano de Rivaille guiándolo hasta la salida del antro.

-A partir de aquí, mi guía eres tú. – Soltó su mano cuando ambos estuvieron en el estacionamiento.

-¿Cómo sabias que tenia un auto?

-Tu apariencia y tu ropa. – Contesto mientras sonreía.

Rivaille no dijo nada, simplemente comenzó a caminar, se detuvo frente a un auto color negro.

-¡Wooow! ¡¿Es un Mercedes-Benz CL65 AMG Coupe?!

Rivaille sonrió con superioridad.

-Si, ahora sube.

Eren no tuvo que escuchar esa orden dos veces, en cuanto la alarma fue retirada abrió la puerta del copiloto.

-Veo que no me equivoque, es más superaste mis expectativas. – Comento el castaño.

-Bueno… tu todavía tienes que superar las mías. – Encendió el auto y segundos después Rivaille manejaba hacia su apartamento, no quedaba demasiado lejos. Se había tardado varios meses en encontrar el sitio perfecto para vivir, pero había valido la pena. Céntrico, nada quedaba demasiado lejos, ni demasiado cerca, en un buen vecindario y con una bonita vista.

-Espero no decepcionarte. – Eren le dio una bonita y perfecta sonrisa. Rivaille no podía decidirse ¿De que color eran los ojos de ese mocoso? ¿Verdes? ¿Azules?

Su mirada se fijo al frente, tenia mucho tiempo (al menos el resto de la noche) para averiguar su color.

En 15 minutos, Rivaille ingresaba al estacionamiento del edifico donde vivía.

-Esto es perfecto. – Sonrió Eren.

-¿Perfecto? – Rivaille arqueo su ceja derecha.

-Mañana tengo un examen, así que estaba un poco preocupado por el tiempo, pero me tomara 10 minutos caminando llegar a la universidad desde aquí. – Al parecer no había elegido mal. Incluso si el sexo con ese hombre era bueno, Eren podría visitarlo más seguido.

-¿Estas seguro que deberías estar aquí y no estudiando en casa? – Coloco la alarma y le indico con la mirada que lo siguiera.

-Si. Aunque no lo creas mis notas son buenas.

-Eso es sorprendente, tienes tanta confianza como para tener sexo con un desconocido horas antes de tu examen. – Ambos comenzaron a caminar, pararon frente al portero, un hombre viejo ya, Rivaille no tuvo que decir nada, solamente se acerco al mostrador y el hombre ya le tendía la llave de su apartamento. Caminaron de nuevo hacia el ascensor, Rivaille presiono el botón y enseguida se abrieron las puertas.

Entraron y Rivaille de nuevo presiono el botón que indicaba el 9º piso.

-No eres completamente un desconocido, ahora se tu nombre y tu dirección.

-¿Que te hace pensar que no soy un Psicópata asesino en serie que esta a punto de violarte y después matarte cruelmente?

-Si eso es verdad, seria malo para mí. – Ambos rieron. Y el sonido de una campana los distrajo, segundos después las puertas del ascensor se abrían. - ¿Y que te hace pensar a ti que el Psicópata asesino en serie no soy yo?

-Si fuera verdad, tengo la suficiente confianza en decir que te dominaría completamente.

-¿Eso crees? – Rivaille asintió, camino siendo seguido por el mocoso, se detuvo justo frente a la puerta con el numero 12 en ella, Rivaille deslizo la pequeña tarjeta y segundos después en la pantalla digital le pedía introducir su contraseña.

Eren considero que lo mejor seria volteara su rostro antes de que el mismo Rivaille se lo pidiera, pero para su sorpresa, los largos y sensuales dedos de aquel hombre comenzaron a teclear. No dijo nada y solo espero a que la puerta se abriera, las luces se encendieron automáticamente en cuanto ingresaron.

Era un apartamento grande, por lo que podía observar tenia una cocina, un comedor, una pequeña sala de star donde podía apreciar la no tan pequeña pantalla plasma de al menos 50 pulgadas. Era una decoración bastante minimalista, pero era perfecta. Al menos entonaba a la perfección con Rivaille.

-¿Quieres darte un baño? – Le llamo Rivaille, el castaño asintió. – Mi habitación es la del fondo. – No fue necesario decir nada más, Eren se apresuro a ir.

Estaba de más decir que en ese precisó momento estaba excitado. Al entrar a la habitación un agradable aroma inundo su nariz, era la colonia que usaba Rivaille.

-Olvida el baño. – Se dijo asimismo y camino de regreso, Rivaille estaba de espaldas a él escuchando los mensajes en el teléfono. Se apresuro y lo abrazo por la espalda, Rivaille no pareció sorprenderse, solamente se dio media vuelta y tomo los labios de Eren. El castaño respondía hábilmente, eso le indico a Rivaille que el mocoso ya tenía experiencia, eso era incluso mejor. No tendría que preocuparse por controlarse.

Sus manos recorrieron la espalda de Rivaille intentando ganar el dominio del beso, que hasta el momento Rivaille tenia. Se separaron por la falta de oxigeno, Eren abrió sus ojos y pudo verse en los de Rivaille, su rostro era malditamente perfecto, el color verde olivo, el tono de su piel, tan blanca como la nieve y su cabello negro azabache.

Rivaille pudo por primera vez admirar los bonitos ojos de Eren, estos poseían un color verde azulado, muy bonito y hechizante.

Sonrió con cinismo.

-Vamos a la cama.

**SEME/VS/SEME**

Al entrar a la habitación los dos se besaron como si no hubiera un mañana, la lengua de Rivaille recorría la boca del mocoso, pronto Eren comenzó a responder más que bien el beso. Segundos después más que beso parecía una guerra entre sus lenguas para invadir el territorio enemigo.

Caminaban lentamente hacia la cama, ahí Rivaille lanzo a Eren, después el estuvo sobre él, Eren se removía incomodo, esa posición sumisa no le gustaba para nada. Tomo a Rivaille del cuello y lo atrajo hacia él, de nuevo tomo sus labios y aprovecho aquella oportunidad para intercambiar papeles, en el descuido de Rivaille, el castaño lo tumbo a él sobre la cama, teniendo a Eren sobre él.

Eren sonrió y Rivaille mal interpreto las intenciones de Eren.

Pronto el pelinegro se encontró desvistiendo al castaño, quien no oponía resistencia alguna, Rivaille recorría con ambas manos el torso y espalda de Eren, su piel bronceada era realmente suave y tersa, Rivaille no veía ninguna cicatriz o imperfección que la arruinara.

Pudo ver también como el pene de Eren comenzaba a despertar gracias a las caricias. Eren se inclino y beso de nuevo a Rivaille. Entonces el castaño comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Rivaille, primero le quito la chaqueta negra y después siguió con la camisa.

Eren movió las caderas y su trasero choco con la erección del pelinegro. Ninguno de los dos quería esperar más, necesitaban sexo ahora. Rivaille intento levantarse, pero Eren no lo dejo, en cambio sus labios fueron tomados de nuevo por Eren. Entonces las manos libres de Rivaille fueron hasta la entre pierna de Eren, desabrocho el cinturón y bajo el cierre de sus pantalones, introdujo su mano y tomo el miembro duro y caliente.

-¡Ahgm! – Gimió Eren por la sorpresa cuando la mano de Rivaille comenzó a acariciar su pene. - ¡Espera! – Detuvo las manos del pelinegro, entonces Eren se levanto y se quito completamente los pantalones y la ropa interior, Rivaille se sentó al borde de la cama e imito a Eren quitándose también los pantalones.

Ambos completamente desnudos y excitados, pero esta vez Rivaille fue mas rápido jalando a Eren lo abrazo por la cintura y de nuevo quedo sobre él. Esta vez Eren no se quejo, pero había algo que comenzaba a molestarlo, le molestaba que otros lo controlaran.

La erección de Rivaille rozo la de Eren, mandando una oleada de placer a ambos hombres.

Rivaille tomo las piernas de Eren y las separo, acción que de inmediato alerto al chico.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué crees que haces? – Pregunto un poco alarmado.

-¿Qué hago? ¡Tratando de tener sexo, por supuesto! – En 5 segundos, si no es que en menos tiempo Rivaille saco un pequeño bote de lubricante. El pánico acudió al rostro de Eren cambiando su tono de piel, bronceada a azul.

Eren hizo acopio de todas su fuerzas y logro ponerse de pie. Rivaille estaba confundido.

Y Eren aprovecho eso para tumbarlo nuevamente sobre la cama.

-Así esta mejor.

Rivaille comenzaba a sospechar que algo no iba realmente bien cuando era a él al que le abrían las piernas.

-¡Espera un momento! – Rivaille cerro con fuerza sus piernas y alejo a Eren de él.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que cometimos un error. – Dijo Rivaille.

-¿Qué error? – Eren al igual que Rivaille comenzaban a perder su erección.

-Yo no soy pasivo. – Respondió Rivaille.

-¡Oh! – En definitiva un gran error por parte de ambos.

-¿Qué demonios te hizo pensar que lo era? – Estaba un poco enfadado y Eren pudo notarlo.

-¿Y a ti que demonios te hizo pensar que YO era el pasivo? – Contrata ataco el castaño.

-¡Eso es obvio, tú eres menor! – Rivaille se puso de pie buscando su ropa.

-Eso no quiere decir nada.

-Tú eres el adorable aquí. – Su rostro se enrojeció pero no era por vergüenza, más bien era por un sentimiento de furia.

-Bueno, señor no PASIVO usted tampoco se ve como un semental que digamos. – Rivaille se detuvo a medio camino de ponerse los pantalones.

-¿Qué demonios significa eso? – Frunció el seño enojado.

-Exactamente lo que dije. – Eren buscaba también su ropa, era un desperdicio de su tiempo quedarse ahí.

-Déjame decirte, Eren, que aquí el que tiene cara de niña bonita eres tú. De hecho por un momento en verdad llegue a dudar que tuvieras pene.

Las manos de Eren temblaron, se sentía humillado y completamente un idiota.

-Déjeme decirle, señor no pasivo que si yo quisiera podría tenerlo gimiendo debajo de mi cuando yo quiera. – Rivaille arqueo su ceja derecha, no creyendo lo que ese mocoso acababa de decirle.

-No si yo lo consigo antes, señorito.

Una inmensa furia recorrió el cuerpo de Eren, con enojo se puso su camisa y abrocho su cinturón.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Es una apuesta! – Se volvió hacia Rivaille, el pelinegro sonreía ante las palabras del mocoso.

-Por mi bien, prepárate para gritar como una puta. – Se acerco al pequeño buro que estaba al lado de la cama y saco un paquete de cigarros y un encendedor plateado.

-El que gritara como una puta será usted, señor no pasivo. – Afirmo el castaño.

-¡No puedo esperar! – Saco un cigarrillo y lo encendió.

-Me voy. – Rivaille se quedo en su lugar, viendo como el mocoso acomodaba su ropa para salir de su apartamento.

Su reloj marco las doce en punto y una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Rivaille, si Eren vivía cerca no tendría caso, pero si fuera lo contrario…

-¡Demonios!

-Bingo. – Susurro Rivaille. Paso un buen rato en silencio, Rivaille considero que en verdad el mocoso se había ido a su casa. Dio una exhalada más a su cigarrillo y lo apago, si el niño se había ido a casa mejor. Por ahora lo mejor era darse una ducha e ir a dormir.

Antes de tomar su ropa para dormir, el pelinegro escucho pasos fuera, se acercaban.

Se volteo y en la puerta de su habitación parado y quieto estaba Eren, tenia el seño fruncido y un pequeño sonrojo, estaba totalmente enojado y Rivaille ya podía saber porque.

No tenia más opción, se decía a si mismo Eren, era humillarse delante de ese hombre o caminar más de treinta minutos hacia la casa de Armin, que era la más cercana. Había perdido el último tren, el cual salía exactamente a las doce. ¡Quien demonios iba a saber lo que pasaría! ¡Por supuesto él no!

-¿Puedo… pue-pue…? – Rayos eso era difícil, alzo la vista, Rivaille parecía disfrutarlo. - ¡Vamos, sabes lo que voy a pedirte! – Y se enfureció más cuando Rivaille sonrió.

-No, no lo sé. Si no me lo dices, no lo sabré.

Eren apretó fuertemente sus puños, tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaba completamente blancos, y comenzaba a lastimarse con sus uñas.

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí? He perdido el tren. – Dijo tratando de controlarse y no soltar todas las cosas que quería gritarle a Rivaille.

-Adelante, hay una habitación libre. Puedes usarla si gustas.- Le volvió a sonreír, esta vez era una sonrisa cargada de diversión y cinismo.

-No gracias, dormiré en el sofá. – Se dio la media vuelta y camino hacia la pequeña sala, el sofá era lo suficientemente grande y se veía cómodo.

Cuando se acostó en él comprobó con alivio, que en verdad no solo parecía como, también lo era.

Pero eso no se quedaría así, su orgullo no podía permitirle tal humillación. Antes de quedarse dormido juro que se vengaría de aquel hombre idiota.

Por otra parte Rivaille sonreía divertido, al parecer las cosas se pondrían interesantes de ahora en adelante.

…

..

.

* * *

**Aclaraciones: En este Fic Rivaille tiene una estatura promedio de 182 c.m**

**Y Eren mide 180 c.m.**


	2. Redes Sociales

Capitulo 2: Redes Sociales.

Antes de que el sol saliera, Eren ya estaba despierto, mirando una y otra vez el reloj que había en colgado en la pared. El apartamento estaba completamente en silencio y solo podía escuchar el tic tac del reloj, algo que lo aturdía, Eren no era de quedarse quieto mucho tiempo, era impulsivo y según su mejor amigo hiperactivo.

Así que decidió que era suficiente, parte de la culpa era de ese hombre, de Rivaille. Se puso de pie y se encamino a la cocina, su estomago gruñía y es que desde la tarde del día anterior no había comido nada. Abrió el refrigerador y se quedo quieto analizando que seria bueno para comer.

-Por lo menos tiene comida. – Se dijo así mismo. Un poco enojado consigo mismo al no encontrar lo que quería, ¡El maldito refrigerador estaba más surtido que el suyo! Frunció el seño y lo cerro, se dio la vuelta para observar mejor el lugar, la alacena, el trastero… ¡Todo malditamente ordenado y limpio!... – Esto es estúpido. - ¿Por qué demonios tenia que enojarse por algo como eso? ¡Era infantil e idiota! Pero Eren nunca lo admitiría.

Volvió a abrir el refrigerador y asintió sonriendo. Tenía hambre, frente a él tenia los ingredientes necesarios como para tener un desayuno decente. Así que no se detendría solo por estar en una casa que no era la suya.

.

SEME/VS/SEME

.

El ruido inusual fue lo que despertó a Rivaille esa mañana, con pereza se levanto de la cama y por alguna extraña razón se sentía relajado y descansado. Miro el reloj sobre el buroo y pudo confirmar que aun era temprano.

Aun entre la conciencia y el sueño Rivaille pudo percibir un delicioso aroma, entonces recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente. Una pequeña y cínica sonrisa apareció en su rostro, después de todo sus días ya no serian aburridos con aquel mocoso intentando llevárselo a la cama, cosa que jamás permitiría.

Eren y el habían hecho una apuesta y eso estaba bien, por un rato tendría un juego entretenido para distraerlo de su aburrida y monótona vida, pero había algo que Eren no sabia, Rivaille había considerado decírselo la noche anterior… Rivaille jamás perdía.

Se levanto de la cama y se dispuso a salir de su habitación y ver que es lo que aquel mocoso estaba haciendo, dio un paso y para su sorpresa su pie golpeo con un objeto extraño… bajo la mirada y sonrió.

-¡Veamos que tenemos aquí! – Recogió el teléfono celular. Era de Eren, seguramente se había caído anoche cuando se quitaban la ropa. Encendió el teléfono y este mostró la pantalla, no tenia contraseña ni nada que le impidiera husmear entre su información. – ¿Es un idiota o es demasiado ingenuo? – Rivaille no era así, por dios todo en su vida estaba perfectamente controlado por él. Pero eso le dada una pequeña ventaja, el castaño ya sabia su dirección y su nombre, pero Rivaille solo sabia el nombre del mocoso y la universidad a la que asistía.

El teléfono era de una buena marca, Apple, era un modelo parecido al suyo. Así que manejar lo no era cosa del otro mundo.

Y sonrió, definitivamente eso haría las cosas mas fáciles y divertidas.

**.**

**SEME/VS/SEME**

**.**

Eren se mantenía ocupado, ese era el ultimo Hot Cake, había hecho varios, de hecho había servido un desayuno para dos, huevo con algunos tocinos, una ensalada, los Hot Cakes con miel, jugo de naranja, un poco de leche y obviamente café.

Consulto el reloj cuando deposito el ultimo panqueque en el plato, bien todavía era temprano y no había señales de Rivaille por ninguna parte. Así que se permitiría relajarse y comer su desayuno en completa calma.

Pero primero se aseguro de dejar completamente limpia la cocina.

No es que respetara tanto así una casa ajena (Aun más cuando sabia que la casa era de Rivaille) pero Eren tenia un orgullo demasiado grande como para dejarse sobrepasar por caprichos infantiles, además el desayuno solo había sido una forma de agradecer sin tener que forzarse a decir 'Gracias'

-Espero que hayas limpiado. – Escucho detrás de él. Bien ahí iban las esperanzas de poder tomar su desayuno a solas.

-Eso estoy haciendo. – Dijo en un susurro.

Rivaille no dijo ninguna otra palabra mas y se sentó, tomo la cafetera y una de las tazas sobre la meza y se sirvió el café.

El mocoso tenía un punto bueno, el café estaba delicioso. El aroma era fuerte, pero la combinación de azúcar y los granos de café le parecieron perfectos.

En cuanto Eren termino de lavar y secar todos los utensilios se acerco a la mesa y el también tomo asiento. A diferencia de lo que Eren pensaba, el desayuno transcurrió normal. Aunque ninguno de los dos hablo en los casi 25 minutos que estuvieron sentados.

Quería tomar un baño, estaba desesperado por tomar uno, pero ya no quería humillarse delante de Rivaille. Así que la mejor decisión que pudo tomar fue: escabullirse en las duchas del equipo de Fútbol Americano, le llamaría a Armin y le pediría que le llevara un cambio de ropa.

Eren se puso de pie y llevo sus platos al fregadero. Se disponía a lavarlos cuando Rivaille se acerco.

-Esto… - Rivaille dejo su teléfono aun lado del fregadero, Eren se sorprendió al verlo. Se apresuro a tomarlo y a mandarle una mirada de enojo a Rivaille. – No me mires así mocoso idiota, estaba en el piso de mi habitación.

-Emmm… Gracias. – De nuevo esa palabra que no quería decir, no a ese tipo.

-Este bien si dejas eso ahí, más tarde vendrá alguien a limpiar. – Se puso de pie y se encamino a su habitación, tenia que tomar una ducha y vestirse.

Eren lo pensó un poco antes de guardar su celular y verificas que su cartera estuviera en sus bolsillos, no quería llevarse más sorpresas desagradables. Cuando comprobó que todo estaba en orden salió del apartamento de Rivaille.

**.**

**SEME/VS/SEME**

**.**

Armin aun no podía dejar de reírse, simplemente lo que Eren acababa de contarle distanciaba mucho de ser una noche en el paraíso.

-No es gracioso. – Eren estaba molesto, lo sabia por el tono de voz de su mejor amigo.

-¡Lo siento, pero Eren… si es gracioso! – El castaño frunció el seño y tomo la ropa que Armin le dio, su enojo se esfumo en cuanto vio la combinación de prendas, como siempre perfectas a los gustos de Eren, no por nada Armin era su mejor amigo.

-¿Llamo? – Pregunto Eren. Aunque no tenía porque hacerlo, estaba cien por ciento seguro que si lo había hecho.

-Si. Estaba muy enojado porque no respondías el teléfono en tu apartamento. – Armin se había sentado en una de las bancas. Y con cuidado saco sus notas, una última repasada no mataba a nadie. – Pero le comete que tendríamos un examen muy importante, así que seguramente estarías estudiando.

Eren se quedo callado y dejaba que el agua recorriera su cuerpo, se sentía deliciosamente bien.

-También me dijo que el siguiente fin de semana vendrá a verte. – Y toda la tranquilidad se fue por el caño.

-¿Qué dijiste? – Armin levanto la mirada y sus mejillas enrojecieron, Eren había salido desnudo de las duchas, con la espuma recorriendo su cuerpo y esa era una vista demasiado invitante… se habría lanzado a sus brazos sin importarle nada más, pero la mirada de Eren le detuvo.

-Me dijo que hablarían sobre el tema de regresar con él…

-¡Maldición! ¿No piensa dejarme en paz nunca? – Regreso a las duchas y termino de bañarse, estaba enojado quería regresar a casa y buscar de inmediato un nuevo departamento, una nueva universidad, un nuevo empleo y esta vez incluso un nuevo nombre. - ¿Cómo demonios me encontró?

-¿Eren? – La suave voz de Armin lo trajo de vuelta a la normalidad, no podía dejar todo y huir como lo había hecho en el pasado. Tenía muchas cosas que perder si abandonaba ahora, su carrera, sus amigos y Armin.

-No pasa nada. Tarde o temprano me encontraría, de hecho creo que se tardo en hacerlo.

Abrió la puerta corrediza del baño y salió, esta vez vestido. Armin lo admiro por unos segundos, sin duda Eren era perfecto, sus mejillas se sonrojaron de nuevo y tuvo que desviar su vista para que Eren no notara aquello.

-'¡No te enamores!' – Eren era una persona complicada, su amiga (una chica llamada historia, muy bonita por cierto) una vez le comento que Eren daba la impresión de un gato. Elegante, bello, caprichoso, orgulloso. Una persona que viene y se va cuando quiere, Eren al igual que un gato se movía por instinto. Una persona completamente diferente de él, aun no entendía como es que Eren podía ver algo atractivo en su persona.

-Vamos, si llegamos tarde… me echaras la culpa a mi. – Entonces Armin le dio su mochila, ambos caminaron juntos dirigiéndose al salón de clases, eran los primeros en llegar, todavía faltaban por lo menos 20 minutos para las 8 de la mañana, y el examen comenzaba exactamente a las 8:30 en punto.

Desde su asiento, junto a la ventana y bastante atrás, vio a Armin mientras repasaba sus apuntes, Eren considero hacer lo mismo, pero entonces su celular vibro.

**_Num: 3884412341_**

Deslizo su dedo suavemente para abrir el mensaje.

**FROM: DESCONOCIDO**

**SUB: RIVAILLE.**

**Olvidaste darme las gracias, mocoso.**

Sus manos temblaban y casi dejaba caer su teléfono como es que aquel hombre sabia su numero telefónico, Eren jamás se lo había proporcionado.

_-Esto…__ No me mires así mocoso idiota, estaba en el piso de mi habitación._ –Recordó de inmediato.

Estaba a punto de responder el mensaje del hombre cuando su celular volvió a vibrar, esta vez era una notificación de Facebook.

**Rivaille ha aceptado tu solicitud de Amistad.**

**¿Deseas escribir un mensaje en su biografía?**

Con el seño fruncido Eren toco el nombre de aquel hombre, su perfil era, ordenado y al parecer era su cuenta personal y no del trabajo. Aun así Eren le escribió un mensaje privado.

**EREN J. - ¿Eres un acosador? Empiezo a creer que es verdad eso de ser un asesino serial Psicópata, solo un loco podría hacer lo que tú haces. **

**Rivaille - ¿Me estas jodiendo? ¡Solo un mocoso idiota deja su celular sin ningún tipo de protección! ¡Y peor aun deja abiertas sus cuentas! Facebook, Whatsapp, Twitter, Instagram… ¡Incluso tu cuenta en un sitio porno! Señorito 'Maquina de Amor' ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?**

Las manos de Eren temblaban y un tic apareció en su ojo izquierdo…

**EREN J. – No tengo porque darte explicaciones, es mi teléfono y ese usuario es de un maldito compañero de clases, al que por cierto mandare al hospital en poco tiempo…**

**Rivaille – Si, claro… ¡Por cierto debes hacer algo contigo mismo! Si de verdad fuera un asesino serial, ya estarías acabado.**

**EREN J. - ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?**

**Rivaille – Dirección, información personal, la carrera que estudias, horarios y demás… tengo toda esa información en mis manos, Y SOLO TUVE QUE HUSMEAR UN POCO EN TU TELÉFONO… ¿Eres un idiota o un ingenuo?**

Las mejillas de Eren se sonrojaron por la furia.

**EREN J. – ¿Me estas jodiendo verdad?**

**Rivaille – En este momento no, pero no te preocupes pronto estarás gimiendo mi nombre.**

Eren se desconecto y cerro la sesión en su cuenta, en seguida verifico sus cuentas, en Facebook era amigo de Rivaille, en Twitter lo seguía…

-¿Qué demonios?… - Ya no quiso seguir, ahora solo se sentía estúpido. La puerta del salón de clases se abrió y varios alumnos ingresaron al salón, entre ellos un maldito bastardo, Jean.

Ahora no podía ir y montarle un escándalo, no quería tener problemas para presentar el examen, pero en cuanto pudieran verse a solas, lo mandaría al hospital, el maldito de Jean, había usado su teléfono de nuevo para navegar en sitios porno.

**.**

**SEME/VS/SEME**

**.**

-¡Qué lindo! ¿Quién es él, Rivaille? – Dijo Petra al ver la foto que Eren tenia en su Facebook, una donde el chico en verdad lucia en simples palabras perfecto.

-Se llama Eren. – Y otra cosa que intrigaba a Rivaille era lo cuidadoso que Eren era acerca de su apellido, pudo conocer fácilmente su dirección, su opción de estudio, sus horarios, gustos y disgustos, pero no había nada acerca del apellido del mocoso a excepción de esa 'J'.

Cerró la ventana y dejo su laptop a un lado, era divertido molestar al mocoso, pero ahora tenia trabajo y Eren al parecer tenia un examen, o por lo menos eso es lo que había mencionado el mocoso.

Eren vivía lejos de la universidad, por lo menos a 45 minutos en auto. Estaba estudiando medicina y era un buen alumno. Tenia calificaciones perfectas, era sociable (tenia miles de fotos que lo demostraban) y popular. Al parecer un adolecente que no podía pedirle nada más a la vida. Pero había algo que no dejaba de molestar a Rivaille. Suspiro, por el momento dejaría eso de lado y se enfocaría en su trabajo.

-¡Petra! ¿Dónde esta esa estúpida cuatro ojos? - La pequeña chica negó con la cabeza. - ¡Demonios! El modelo de la última sesión fotográfica es un asco, necesitamos cambiarlo.

-Pero no hay tiempo… El cliente no puede esperar más, su espacio publicitario ya esta disponible para la fecha que le dimos. – Comento la chica.

-¿Cuál fue la fecha?– Dijo el pelinegro, saco una pequeña libreta y apunto, Rivaille sonrió podría tener un poco más de tiempo, solo necesitaba hacer varias llamadas. – Perfecto, Petra has un nuevo casting. – La chica asintió y tomo el teléfono, debía comenzar a llamar a los modelos.

Rivaille también tomo el teléfono, si quería ese tiempo necesitaba moverse rápido. Mientras marcaba el número varias de las modelos que trabajaban ahí pasaron cerca de él, a Rivaille le gustaban tanto las chicas como los chicos, era bisexual.

Pero había algo que no le gustaba en absoluto… Y era que chicas superficiales y sin una gota de inteligencia subieran a las oficinas a murmurar, desmayarse o intentar acorralarlo en el baño, su lugar estaba abajo luciendo bonitas y sexys.

Las ignoro olímpicamente y se concentro en la llamada que estaba haciendo.

Casi diez minutos después y con una amenaza de por medio Rivaille tenia lo que quería.

Rivaille no había perdido ni una vez en su vida, todo lo que él quería él lo obtenía y Eren no iba a ser menos.

* * *

¡Los adoro! Muchas gracias por los comentarios y quien sigue mis otros dos fic, ¿Gemelos? y Amor Eterno... ¡Pronto actualización!

¿Gemelos? Cap 7: Sábado 14 de junio.

Amor eterno Cap 5: Lunes 16 de junio.

Nos leemos.


	3. Amistad con derecho a rose

..

* * *

**Amistad con ****_derecho_**** a roce****.**

**...**

Su examen trascurrió normal, sin ningún tipo de molestias por parte de aquel sujeto, como siempre el primero en terminar fue Armin.

El rubio había entregado su examen y se retiro hace algunos 10 minutos. El por su parte no tenia demasiada prisa en terminar, su examen volteado y contestado descansaba en su mesa, jugaba con su lápiz y miraba alrededor.

Jean jugaba nerviosamente con su lápiz, desviando la vista una y otra vez esperando la oportunidad perfecta para copiar a quien fuera, pero había tenido mala suerte, junto a él estaba sentado Connie, quien estaba en la misma situación que el 'cara de caballo'.

A lo lejos vio como Historia ayudaba a Ymir a contestar el examen, esas dos eran muy unidas, incluso para ser 'primas'. Eren ya sospechaba algo, pero en caso que sus sospechas fueran verdaderas, no tendría porque meterse en asuntos ajenos.

Reiner y Bertholdt tampoco parecían tener problemas al contestar el examen, de Bertholdt no era ninguna sorpresa, el chico era inteligente, no tanto como Armin, pero lo era, Reiner por otra parte era más de estar concentrado única y exclusivamente en el club de futbol americano, siendo el capitán del equipo. Pero sorpresivamente siempre pasaba con notas decentes, seguramente en eso tenia que ver mucho su mejor amigo Bertholdt.

Se levanto de su lugar, guardo sus cosas y camino hacia la mesa del maestro, dejo su examen sobre el de Armin y salió de su clase.

Por un momento estuvo tentado a quedarse y esperar a Jean, pero una idea cruzo su mente. Y lo primero que tenia que hacer era encontrar a su rubio amigo.

No tardo mucho tiempo en encontrarlo, Armin estaba en la cafetería de la universidad, tomaba un café mientras leía un libro, Eren suspiro, a pesar de todo Armin seguía siendo ese chico 'nerd' que vio la primera vez.

Se acerco con cautela hasta él y le arrebato el libro.

-¡Hey! – Replico Armin enojado antes de poder ver quien era la persona que osaba molestarlo. - ¡Eren! – una brillante sonrisa se apodero de él. – Te tardaste más de lo esperado ¿Estaba muy difícil?

-No. – negó de inmediato. – Pero tienes razón, me tarde más de lo que debería haberme tardado ¡Maldición!

Armin tomo el libro que Eren le devolvió y lo guardo en su mochila.

-¿Qué pasa? - El rubio se encontró siendo jalado por la muñeca, Eren lo arrastraba junto a él. - ¡Eren! ¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde me llevas?

-Al baño. – Dijo sin mirarle a los ojos.

-Pero en la cafetería hay uno. – Eren sonrió, pero no dijo nada más, ajusto su agarre no quería que Armin escapara de él, aunque era una idea tonta, lo que menos quería Armin, era estar lejos de Eren.

Caminaron en silencio varios segundos, Eren caminaba demasiado rápido y Armin lo seguía con un poco de dificultad. Ingresaron al edificio norte, el más alejado y donde se hallaban los laboratorios. En esa época del año estaban casi vacios y nunca se ocupaban.

-Perfecto. – Le escucho decir al castaño.

La puerta de los baños estaba abierta, empujo a Armin dentro y después ingreso él. Armin se quedo dentro en silencio, aun no entendía las intenciones de Eren, el castaño cerro la puerta y puso el seguro.

-¿Qué pasa? – Su voz sonaba temblorosa, quizás su mente aun no procesaba la información, pero su cuerpo la reconocía al instante.

Esa mirada llena de deseo, aquel andar elegante digno de un cazador asechando a su presa, la excitación que comenzaba a inundar aquel espacio.

-Eren… n-o-o… no p-o-odemos… - Tartamudeaba, signo del nerviosismo que tenia, no era la primera vez que lo hacían en un lugar publico, la mente de Armin voló dos meses atrás cuando lo habían hecho en el parque, o hace casi tres semanas cuando habían tenido sexo en el estacionamiento del centro comercial, Eren tenia esa facilidad de convencimiento, simplemente Armin no podía con ella.

-Podemos. – Y fue todo, ¡No era justo! Pensaba Armin, cuando Eren le hablaba de esa manera, con la voz ronca y llena de deseo simplemente su fuerza y voluntad abandonaban su cuerpo.

Eren apreso con furia los labios de Armin, estos se abrieron gustosos para recibirlo, Eren besaba magistralmente y nunca le daba la oportunidad de tomar el control, pero así estaba bien, Armin se sentiría avergonzado si Eren le diera oportunidad, simplemente no sobria que hacer.

Su mochila y la de Eren cayeron al suelo, los brazos de Armin rodearon el cuello de Eren, sus dedos paseaban en su hebras castañas, su cabello era suave y sedoso.

Las manos de Eren bajaron hasta la cintura del rubio tomando la camiseta de Armin, sus manos se colaron dentro y subían, recorriendo el cuerpo del chico, su piel blanca y limpia, hermosamente suave, apetecible, perfecta para dejar marcas en ella. Llego hasta los rosados botones de Armin y los masajeo , Armin soltó un jadeo y trato de cubrir su boca.

Sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de un adorable sonrojo, que Eren simplemente no pudo resistir la tentación a lamerlas, chuparlas y dejar una pequeña mordida, un par de lagrimas recorrieron las mejillas de Armin, recorrido que la lengua de Eren siguió, su lengua entonces bajo hasta su pecho.

-Armin, se bueno y sostén esto por mi. – Le indico mientras el rubio tomo su camisa y la mantuvo alzada, Eren se agacho y comenzó a lamerlas, succionaba con fuerza, y con los deseos las apretaba ejerciendo un poco de fuerza.

-¡Eren! Ahhh, no hagas… ¡Ngh! Detente…

-¿Por qué, no te gusta? – Dijo mientras mordía su pezón derecho suavemente.

-No… ¡Ahhh! N-no es… ¡Ngh…!

Eren sonrió al sentir la excitación de Armin, quería jugar un poco mas con las expresiones de su amigo, le gustaba verlo avergonzado, también le gustaba la expresión tan sexy que tenia al momento del orgasmo, solo el sabia lo cambiante que era durante el sexo y lo fascinante que era.

Pero en ese momento la única cosa que quería era librarse de la frustración de la noche pasada.

Entonces Eren desabrocho el cinturón de Armin y le bajo los pantalones, el miembro de su rubio amigo esta erecto, el castaño roso la punta con su lengua.

-¡Ahhh! – Armin salto, aquello se había sentido condenadamente bien.

-¿Puedes ayudarme, Armin? – Armin le miro interrogante, mientras Eren se recargaba en los lavamanos, su mirada azul bajo a la entre pierna de Eren, esa zona abultada. Entendió casi al instante.

Armin se coloco frente a Eren e hizo lo mismo que el instantes atrás, le bajo los pantalones, con ambas manos tomo el pene de Eren y comenzó a bombearlo, cerro sus ojos y se lo llevo a la boca, besando la punta y dándole un lengüetazo como había hecho Eren.

-Armin… - La mano de Eren se enredaba en los cabellos rubios.

Como si se tratase de algún caramelo Armin comenzó lamer desde la base hasta la punta, masajeando sus testículos, Armin sabia que puntos tocar puesto que no era la primera vez que hacia eso.

-Eres bueno, Armin… - La mirada azul de Armin se cruzo con la de Eren, el rubio le sonrió, que Eren lo elogiara le hacían sentir feliz, una inexplicable felicidad que surgía en él. Sintiéndose culpable por mentirle.

Por fin después de algunos segundos de seguir lamiendo, Armin se llevo el pene de Eren a la boca y comenzó a subir y bajar su cabeza, Eren se sentía en la gloria mientras se follaba la boca de su mejor amigo, su mano que anteriormente acaricia el cabello de Armin ahora marcaban un ritmo.

Antes de correrse detuvo el bamboleo.

-Armin, de pie… - Ayudo al chico a ponerse de pie, Armin se limpiaba rastros de saliva de la boca y sumisamente se dejaba guiar por Eren.

Frente a él se encontró a su reflejo, Armin se encontraba recargado en los lavamanos donde minutos atrás Eren se había sentado, con las piernas entre abiertas, exponiendo el trasero a Eren.

Pudo ver a través del espejo como Eren recogía su mochila y buscaba su cartera, cuando la encontró saco de ella un condón, después volvió a botar su cartera y con cuidado abría la pequeña bolsita.

-¡Eren! – Hablo el rubio, de inmediato sus mejillas se sonrojaron, lo quería dentro, y aquella voz sonó suplicante. -¡Ahhh! ¡EREN! – Armin sentía como el miembro erecto y caliente de Eren se abría paso dentro de él.

Varias lagrimas recorrieron su mejillas e intento taparse la boca para no gemir, pero era simplemente imposible, el reflejo frente a el… podía ver perfectamente la expresión de Eren, ver como se empujaba dentro de él para después sentirlo.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Ngh…! ¡Ahhh! ¡Más rápido! – Eren sonrió y complació al rubio, las embestidas aumentaron en velocidad y precisión, pronto Armin gemía locamente, cuando Eren golpeaba su próstata. -¡EREN! ¡EREN! ¡AHHHH!

La mirada de Eren se cruzo con la de Armin a través de espejo, complacido por la imagen de su mejor amigo, se empujo de nuevo.

Armin era hermoso, sus mejillas encendidas de un bonito color escarlata, las perlas de sudor que recorrían su rostro, sus bonitos ojos azules abrumados por el placer y el deseo, las lagrimas de placer que recorrían sus mejillas, su boca gimiendo y gritando su nombre, su cuerpo pequeño y delicado que lo recibía gustosamente.

La habitación se lleno de gemidos y gritos del rubio, sonidos indecentes que solo hacia cuando Eren lo tomaba, el eco del baño aceleraba su corazón, esperando que nadie pasara por ahí, aunque poco le importaba. En esos instantes solamente podía sentir a Eren, la dureza de su miembro al embestirlo, su mano acariciando su espalda, la respiración de ambos, su voz sonaba tan lasciva y obscena que no pensaba que realmente fuera la suya. Pero el espejo frente a él se encargaba de decirle lo equivocado que estaba.

Armin se corrió primero, apretando deliciosa mente el miembro de Eren, el castaño se corrió segundos después.

-Si, eso fue genial. – Dijo Eren, cuidadosamente salió del interior de Armin.

El rubio trataba de regularizar su respiración, sus piernas le temblaban y era difícil mantenerse en pie. Su corazón estaba tan acelerado que creía que se saldría de su pecho. No aguanto más y se dejo caer sobre el frió piso de azulejos.

.

.

.

* * *

**Es un poco corto, pero el próximo ya esta por terminarse, lo subiré (ahora si), entre el jueves y el viernes en la noche. **

**Armin será un personaje muy importante en la historia. **

**No tengo idea, quizás esto llegue a convertirse en un triangulo amoroso XD recientemente he tenido una debilidad por el ErenxArmin. ¿Qué opinan ustedes? **

**Próximo capitulo… un poco del pasado de Eren y Armin…**


	4. Primeras Veces

.

.

* * *

.

.

Primeras Veces.

Era su primer día en la universidad y no esperaba nada grandioso de ella. Lo único que quería era pasar desapercibido, no quería más burlas de sus compañeros de clase, eso le había dejado un serio problema de autoestima, lo habían rebajado a nada, a cero.

Pero siendo sinceros, Armin era de ese tipo, listo, tenia unos horribles lentes, braquetes (Por suerte estos ya habían desaparecido de su vida.) Su cabello aunque era bonito, Armin no sabía aprovechar eso, además de que vestía fatal.

Su salón estaba en el edificio 3, aula 5. Ahí es donde tomaría clase por los próximos cuatro semestres, antes de especializarse.

Camino con su mochila al hombro, esperando poder llegar a su salón sin ningún tipo de molestia, para su alegría y sorpresa nadie lo tomaba en cuenta, así que tranquilamente llego a su aula, abrió la puerta nervioso, no saludo a nadie, cada quien estaba metido en sus asuntos y no le prestaban atención al raro chico.

Se sentó al frente, justo delante del escritorio del profesor, extrañamente era tranquilo.

Los próximos meses eran iguales, nadie hablaba con él, pero no era algo que a Armin le molestara, le gustaba estar solo. Además prefería eso a que se metieran con él, su cara ya no podría soportar más golpes.

Los exámenes se aproximaban, y Armin no hacia otra cosa más que encerrarse en casa y estudiar como loco.

-¡Oye! ¿Armin? – Salía de la cafetería cuando una extraña y desconocida voz lo llamo. Se giro para ver a una linda y pequeña chica frente a ella.

-¿Te conozco? – La chica rubia sonrió tiernamente.

Detrás de ella corriendo llegaba otra… ¿Chica? Su aspecto no era para nada femenino, jeans una camisa, tenis y una gorra.

-¡Historia! – La llamo, entonces Armin se dio cuenta que ella era una compañera de clases. Historia Reins.

-Espera un poco Ymir. – La otra chica también era una de sus compañeras de clases. – Armin… ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre? – El chico asintió e Historia sonrío. – No quiero sonar pesada… pero, ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme con una materia?

Armin lo pensó un poco antes de contestar, quería decirle que no, que buscara a otra persona. Historia era la chica más popular de la universidad y no quería llamar la atención por estar cerca de una persona así.

-Lo si… - Una intensa aura amenazante provenía de la chica detrás de Historia, una sola mirada al chico rubio 'Recházala y mueres' pudo leer sus labios. – C-claro.

-¡Yey, gracias! –Historia le sonrió y la chica pelinegra detrás de ella también lo hizo. - ¿Vamos a la biblioteca? – Historia lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo con ella, resignado Armin no opuso resistencia alguna. Mucho menos cuando se dio cuenta que eran seguidos por la chica más alta.

Al contrario de lo que llego a pensar, no era tan malo, Historia no solo era bonita también era inteligente, pero había cosas que se le dificultaban, eran pequeños detalles que se podían arreglar prestando atención.

Ymir e Historia eran primas terceras, pero vivían juntas rentando un apartamento cerca de la universidad, la chica pelinegra tenía pecas, un rasgo que a Armin se le antojo bonito. Sus ojos se desviaban mucho hacia Ymir, quizás por su apariencia llamaba la atención del rubio.

Si Ymir de verdad fuera un chico, seria totalmente del tipo de Armin.

-Solo tienes que tomar la respuesta y multiplicarla por el factor de Y. – Explicaba Armin, Historia e incluso Ymir (en algún momento la chica también había sacado su libreta y libros) le prestaban atención. - ¿Me explique bien?

-Si. Entendí perfectamente. – Un suspiro de alivio abandono sus labios.

-¡Hey, Historia!

-Eren…

Armin no levanto su vista y se concentro en leer el libro frente a el, Eren otro chico con el que no quería tener contacto, también compañero de clases.

Escuchaba hablar a los dos, algo acerca de una fiesta. Su mirada se desvió otra vez hacia Ymir, la chica también se mantenía ocupaba leyendo las notas en su libreta, su seño se fruncía, al parecer ella pensaba igual que él. O quizás peor, se notaba que no le caía muy bien.

-¿Puedes explicarme esto? – Escucho a la pelinegra, era la primera vez que hablaba directamente con él.

-Si. – Cuando Armin se acerco a la chica para ver en que no entendía, algo o mejor dicho alguien se lo impidió.

-¡Hey! ¿Armin, verdad? – Se vio reflejado en aquello hermosos ojos, de un verde azulado, un color hipnotizarte.

Antes de poder hacer algo, Armin salió corriendo de la biblioteca, sus mejillas se había sonrojado por la cercanía de ese chico.

Su celular vibro, dándole un buen susto.

-¿Bueno?

-¡Armin! ¿Dónde estas? – Su madre sonaba enojada.

-En la escuela.

-Cariño, tienes cita con el oculista, esta esperándote hace 5 minutos.

-¡¿Eh?! - ¿Qué día del mes era? ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? Colgó y de nuevo comenzó a correr.

**SEME/VS/SEME**

Suspiro mientras intentaba tomaba una taza de café en la cafetería de la escuela, habían pasado ya casi tres días desde lo ocurrido en la biblioteca y Armin quería llorar, dos de sus libros favoritos se habían quedado ahí. Resignado al pensar que quizás los había perdido.

Pero la noche anterior Ymir le había hablado por teléfono para decirle que se había olvidado de algunos libros en la biblioteca. También le comento que ellas los habían recogido, Armin suspiro tranquilo al escuchar eso, pero que ni Historia ni ella irían a la universidad hasta el siguiente lunes. Y por eso le habían pedido a Eren que se los entregara.

-Esto es un asco… - Se dijo, ¿Cómo vería al chico a la cara después de lo ocurrido en la biblioteca la vez pasada?

-Si, lo sé. El café que venden aquí es una porquería. – escucho detrás de él, una voz alegre y suave. Armin se tenso y Eren camino hasta ponerse frente a él. – Toma. – le dio sus libros, Eren le sonreía, pero Armin estaba nervioso.

-Gracias. – Eren asintió, y se quedo sentado, con aquella perfecta y bonita sonrisa, Armin comenzaba a desesperarse ¿Qué es lo que quería? Metió los libros a su mochila, siendo observado por la penetrante mirada de Eren. -¿Pasa algo?

-No. Nada. ¿Te gusta leer, verdad? Te he visto, en las horas libres.

-Si, me gusta mucho. – Sonrió al recordar a su abuelo, el gusto por los libros, la cultura de otros lugares, todo eso lo había heredado de su abuelo.

Eren quedo cautivado por la sonrisa del chico, era sincera y alegre.

-Bueno creo que ya lo sabes, pero mi nombre es Eren. – El chico castaño le tenido la mano. Eren no parecía una mala persona, aunque tampoco podía confirmarlo, aun así su enigmática sonrisa y sus hipnotizantés ojos fueron suficientes para que Armin estrechara su mano con la de Eren.

-Armin. – Respondió con voz pequeña.

Después surgió una pequeña charla casual y fluida, Armin se dio cuenta que el chico castaño también era bastante interesante, le gustaban los libros y eso ya era mucho. A Eren le atraían las historias de ciencia ficción, con toques obscuros. Además de tener una especie de debilidad por las historias de terror, Eren las amaba.

'La metamorfosis' (1) y 'El huevo de la cabra negra' (2) Eran dos de sus libros favoritos. Armin hizo una nota mental, debería leerlos, el resumen que le daba Eren de ambos libros era bueno.

**.**

**…**

**.**

Algunos días después, Eren y él parecían uña y carne, el castaño no lo dejaba solo ni por un segundo, pero Armin no se quejaba, Eren era una buena compañía, con él tenia asegurada una buena platica, y ya no le importaban en absoluto las frías miradas que sus compañeras le daban. El estar con ese chico también traía sus consecuencias.

-¿Entonces, te pondrás lentes de contacto, Armin?

-El medico dijo que podía… - Pero esas cosas le daban miedo. Es por eso que aun no las usaba para nada. –No me gustan.

-¡Pero es un desperdicio! ¡Dámelas, te ayudare a ponértelas!

Sin pensarlo mucho Armin saco la pequeña cajita donde esta el liquido y las lentillas, antes de entregárselas a Eren, una duda lo asalto.

-¿Sabes como ponerlas? – Eren se las arrebato de las manos y las miro unos segundos.

-No. – El rostro de Armin se pinto de un bonito color azul.

Casi dos horas después y haber llorado dos litros de lagrimas, Eren por fin había logrado que Armin se quitara las gafas.

-Luces genial. Tus ojos son bonitos. – Le comento Eren, y el rostro de Armin enrojeció.

-Gracias. – Su vista se desvió hasta la mesa de la cafetería, ahí descansaban sus antiguas gafas, las tomo con cuidado y abrió el estuche. Deposito las gafas ahí, para después meterlas a su mochila con extremo cuidado.

-¿Quieres acompañarme a mi casa?

-¿Eh?

-¡Quiero cortar tu pelo! – La sorpresa se dibujo de inmediato en el rostro del rubio. Eren sonreía alegremente, Armin buscaba alguna señal de que lo dicho por Eren fuera una broma, pero en sus ojos solo veía determinación pura.

La sorpresa asalto a Eren cuando Armin comenzó a correr lejos de él, suspirando y poniéndose de pie, una divertida sonrisa apareció en su rostro, seria demasiado aburrido si Armin solo cooperara con él. Comenzó a contar, le daría un poco de ventaja, Eren confiaba en su condición física, más no en la de Armin.

**.**

**…**

**.**

Mechones de cabello rubio caían frente a él, solo escuchaba el ruido de las tijeras al cortar, y se preguntaba porque había tenido que dejarse convencer por ese chico, aquel que le cortaba el cabello… pensándolo bien ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para replicar, en cuanto Eren le había atrapado (Tan solo 10 minutos después de echarse a correr) lo llevo del brazo hasta su casa, no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de escapar (Y las había buscado desesperadamente.)

Dejando de lado aquel aspecto, Armin había tenido la oportunidad de saber donde vivía Eren, más que eso conocer en persona su apartamento. El sitio no era pequeño pero tampoco era grande, el tamaño perfecto para una persona.

-Tú casa esta a casi diez minutos de la mía. – Comento Armin.

-¿De verdad? –Eren dejo de cortar el cabello y su rostro quedo frente a el rubio, cerca demasiado cerca, Armin podía sentir el aliento de Eren, cálido y con un delicioso aroma a menta.

Armin solo asintió.

-¡La próxima vez deberás invitarme a tu casa!

-S-si… - Eren volvió a su posición detrás del chico y el sonido de las tijeras se volvió a escuchar, Armin estaba nervioso, al sentir las manos de Eren acariciando su cabello, cada vez que sus dedos se enredaban en las hebras; Armin sentía una pequeña descarga eléctrica, su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte y el chico temía que en el silencio de la habitación Eren pudiera escuchar como latía su corazón.

Minutos que a Armin le parecieron siglos.

-¡Listo! – Hablo el castaño, Armin soltó un suspiro y por fin se movió de su posición firme (Como se lo había ordenado su castaño amigo), durante casi 30 minutos no había movido ni un solo musculo. - ¡Mira, quedo perfecto! – Eren sonreía orgulloso por su trabajo.

-¡No sabia que supieras cortar el cabello! – Dijo Armin con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, por algún motivo se sentía bien, se sentía ligero. Algunos mechones rubios caían por su frente, las puntas estaban disparejas, pero desde su punto de vista lucían bien.

-¡Nha, jamás lo había hecho en mi vida! – Comento feliz mientras le pasaba un espejo. Armin se había congelado con la sonrisa en su rostro. - ¿Armin? – El espejo fue arrebatado de las manos de Eren, pero el rubio se negaba a verse en él… ¿Podría arreglarse? ¿Si iba a una estética, podrían arreglar el posible desastre que Eren había hecho con su cabello? -¡Vamos, mira! – De nuevo Eren le quito el espejo y lo puso delante de él, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar para cubrir sus ojos.

Segundos en silencio, Eren de verdad llego a pensar que su rubio amigo había quedado en shock o peor aun que había muerto…

-¿De verdad ese soy yo? – Dijo después de varios segundos en silencio… pero es que ¡Era imposible! Esa persona, la que se reflejaba en ese espejo no podía ser él… si no fuer a por la ropa, Armin jamás lo hubiera creído.

La persona que ese espejo reflejaba era completamente diferente a la que el conocía, comenzando con el cabello, Eren lo había cortado hermosamente, el largo hasta las orejas en perfectos cortes disparejos, un fleco que cubría parte de su rostro en una asimetría perfecta, si Eren no lograba convertirse en medico, definitivamente lo quería como estilista personal. Su rostro lucia aun más sin esas enormes gafas y gracias a dios sus braquetes habían desaparecido por completo de su vida, su sonrisa ahora era hermosa, sus dientes perfectamente alineados y nada disparejos y de un bonito color blanco.

-¿Eso significa que si te gusto?

Armin asintió y varias lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas… lloraba de felicidad, lloraba por el hecho de haber encontrado a alguien como Eren, daba gracias a dios al karma al destino, sea lo que sea que lo dejo reunirse y conocer a Eren, estaba profundamente agradecido. Eren era irremplazable.

-Ok, ahora Armin cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que yo te diga. – El rubio obedeció sin rechistar, agradecía el hecho de que Eren dejara pasar sus lagrimas.

Escucho varios ruidos, las pisadas de Eren y como abría y cerraba los cajones del (al parecer) armario.

-De acuerdo puedes abrirlos. – Escucho la voz alegre y cantarina de Eren, de inmediato abrió sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Eren que le señalaba con las manos que mirara al frente, así lo hizo.

-¿Qué es esto, Eren? – Preguntó al ver la ropa sobre la cama.

-Bueno, la semana pasada me entere que tu cumpleaños ya había pasado… y no me dijiste nada. – Podía oír el reproche en el tono de voz de Eren, pero no es que no se lo haya querido decir, simplemente él también había olvidado esa fecha.

-Lo siento… Pero, esto…

-Es mi regalo, hoy nos vamos de fiesta tú y yo, solo los dos, ¡Así que ve a darte una ducha y ponte esta ropa!

La ropa que le había dado Eren consistía en un pantalón de mezclilla color azul, una camiseta en colores blanca y azul y una chaqueta negra.

Al salir del baño vio a Eren, este llevaba un pantalón negro, una camiseta blanca y se ponía sus tenis, simple pero jodidamente sexy, pensó Armin. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al darse cuenta del tipo de pensamientos que tenia.

**SEME/VS/SEME**

-Mira, la chica de allá te esta viendo Armin. – Eren codeo a Armin, el chico sonrió sonrojado, y desvió su vista hacia el lado contrario, a Armin no le interesaban las chicas y nunca lo harían. Se sentía culpable al no decirle a Eren, pero tenía miedo ¿Qué si Eren lo rechazaba por eso?

-¡No puedo creer que de verdad vengas a este tipo de lugares! ¡Ni siquiera eres mayor de edad! (3) – Desvió la atención de Eren.

-No te preocupes, el dueño del lugar me conoce. – Respondió Eren de lo más normal.

-¿Cómo y por que conoces a ese tipo de personas?

-¡Vamos Armin! ¡No seas aburrido! – Lo jalo del brazo y lo llevo a la pista de baile, aunque al principio Armin se quedo quieto, poco a poco la música y la forma de bailar de Eren lo embargaron, pronto el también se movía al ritmo de la música.

La noche siguió divertida y especial, porque solo eran ellos dos, Eren había rechazado a todas las chicas que se le habían acercado para a hablar con él, sorpresivamente varias chicas también se habían acercado al chico rubio.

Eren le sonreía e indicaba que estaba bien si quería ir, pero Armin se negaba.

-¿Por qué no vas? ¡Es tu noche diviértete!

-No, estoy bien así, tu compañía es divertida… a menos que no me quieres aquí.

Eren sonrió y Armin le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Armin…

-¿Si? – El rubio tomo el vaso que descansaba sobre la pequeña mesita de centro, era jugo de arándano y bebió un sorbo.

–Eres gay ¿Cierto?

Tan pronto como Armin escucho esa pregunta escupió el jugo que había bebido, daba gracias a dios que estuviera apartado de las personas. Su mirada azul se cruzó con la verde azulada de Eren, no era broma… Eren lo decía en serio.

Armin tenia miedo porque no podía descifrar las expresiones de Eren, su rostro esta completamente serio e impasible. Apretó fuertemente el vaso con sus dos manos, movía nerviosamente sus piernas y no pudo sostener más su mirada, la aparto, sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas ¿Eso seria todo? ¿Así terminaba su amistad? Se había acostumbrado tanto a la compañía de Eren, sus sonrisa, su voz, sus locas ideas que muchas veces lo metían en problemas…

'¡Hubiera sido mejor no haberlo conocido!' ¿Era cierto esto? Si nunca hubiera hablado con él, jamás se habrían hecho amigos, entonces no seria tan dolorosa la despedida. Si tan solo… No eso no era verdad, Armin sabia que aun si pudiera regresar al pasado y cambiar ese encuentro jamás lo haría. Dejaría que todo tomara su curso, disfrutando al máximo la compañía de Eren.

-¡Hey, no te asustes! – Eren se acerco a Armin cuando noto una pequeña lagrima rodando la mejilla de su amigo, Armin cerro fuertemente sus ojos, tenia miedo y Eren lo supo de inmediato, el porque del miedo de su mejor amigo.

_'Nosotros no te educamos de esa manera, Eren. Me decepcionas.'_

_'Desde hoy estas muerto para nosotros, ¿Entiendes?… Si no cambias esa retorcida manera de pensar, será mejor que te vallas.'_

_'No vuelas, hasta que seas normal.'_

Tenía miedo al rechazo y al odio. Una pequeña punzada atravesó su corazón, en ese momento Armin le recordaba demasiado el pasado, se recordaba a si mismo, las lagrimas que había derramado por el inmenso dolor que lo había abrumado.

Eren sonrió y tomo el mentón del rubio.

Armin abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir unos finos y cálidos labios sobre los suyos. Su mirada se cruzo con la de Eren, su cara enrojeció y su mente quedo en blanco, no podía procesar ese tipo de cosas, de pronto sintió la lengua de Eren delinear sus labios, por instinto o ingenuidad Armin abrió la boca, dándole total acceso al castaño.

El control del beso lo marcaba Eren, Armin simplemente intentaba responder lo mejor que podía, era dulce y torpe.

Su primer beso fue con Eren. Y no pudo ser mejor.

Tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxigeno.

-Está bien, Armin. – Acaricio con cariño la mejilla del rubio, limpiando el rastro de lágrimas. – No pienso que eres repugnante ni nada parecido, seria como estar diciendo que yo mismo soy repugnante.

-Eren… - ¿Significaba eso que a Eren también le gustaban los chicos?

-Jamás lo notaste ¿Eh?

El rubio negó varias veces, entonces Eren le brindo una confortable sonrisa, y el chico suspiro aliviado, casi como si una pesada cargaba fuera retirada de su espalda. El resto de la noche transcurrió de manera divertida y amena, ahora Eren ya no le hablaba mas de chicas.

Armin se sonrojaba cada vez que Eren le señalaba algún posible prospecto a ligue, jamás pensó que hablaría de eso con algún amigo, mucho menos que ese amigo seria Eren.

**.**

**…**

**.**

Cuando el día lunes llego y con ello las clases, todos en la universidad le prestaban atención 'Al chico nuevo' porque nadie creía que de verdad fuera Armin.

-Es verdad, es Armin. – Dijo Eren, ya estaba cansado de que todos se acercaran a preguntar por su reciente amistad con el chico nuevo, al principio le había parecido divertido, pero ahora era un fastidio.

-No te creo Eren. – Hablo Connie.

-No tienes que creerme.

-¿Cómo se llama? ¿Tiene novia? – Mina una chica de diferente clase se había acercado a Eren. Y claramente estaba interesada en Armin, Eren la vio y su seño se frunció, esa chica no era nada buena para Armin, Mina era fría, superficial y egoísta. Agradeció enormemente que su mejor amigo no estuviera interesado en pechos o vaginas.

-Se llama Armin Arlet y no, no tiene novia, pero tampoco la esta buscando.

-No es verdad, ese chico tan lindo… no puede ser ese nerd…

Armin sonreía nerviosamente desde su asiento, como siempre al frente.

-Armin. – Lo llamo Eren, el chico rubio volteo, Eren y un gran grupo de personas se enfocaron en él, sintiéndose nerviosos por todas esas miradas Armin estuvo a punto darse la media vuelta y salir corriendo. - ¿Teoría cuántica?

Era el tema que ese día se abordaría en clase, por supuesto Armin no solo había leído sobre ello, lo había memorizado. Como si todo desapareciera, Armin comenzó a hablar.

-La Teoría Cuántica es uno de los pilares fundamentales de la Física actual. Recoge un conjunto de nuevas ideas introducidas a lo largo del primer tercio del siglo XX para dar explicación a procesos cuya comprensión se hallaba en conflicto con las concepciones físicas vigentes. Su marco de aplicación se limita, casi exclusivamente, a los niveles atómico, subatómico y nuclear, donde resulta totalmente imprescindible. Pero también lo es en otros ámbitos, como la electrónica, en la física de nuevos materiales, en la física de altas energías, en el diseño de instrumentación médica, en la criptografía y la computación cuánticas, y en la Cosmología teórica del Universo temprano. La Teoría Cuántica es una teoría netamente probabilista: describe la probabilidad de que un suceso dado acontezca en un momento determinado, sin especificar cuándo ocurrirá. A diferencia de lo que ocurre en la Física Clásica, en la Teoría Cuántica la probabilidad posee un valor objetivo esencial, y no se halla supeditada al estado de conocimiento del sujeto, sino que, en cierto modo, lo determina…

Y eso fue todo, las dudas se esfumaron, ese chico lindo efectivamente era Armin Arlet, el nerd que tenía las mejores calificaciones en toda la escuela. Algunos (Y nos referimos solamente a Mina, la estúpida chica egoísta) se sintieron decepcionados y se fueron, en cambio muchos más se acercaban al chico. Eren se sentía tranquilo, el circulo de amigos de Armin crecía y eso era bastante bueno, Armin era amable y una buena persona, se merecía eso y más.

Entonces, un día paso, Armin se había 'interesado' por un chico, era compañero de equipo de Eren (Eren ayudaba de vez en cuando al equipo de básquet) y lo había conocido un día mientras esperaba a Eren para ir juntos a casa, una costumbre que habían tomado poco después de descubrir que vivían en la misma dirección.

En cuanto eran supo de eso, no dudo ni un segundo en ayudar a su rubio amigo, el chico en cuestión se llamaba, Mark, el era base en el equipo pero por una lesión no había podido jugar como titular (De hecho era el jugador al que Eren cubría.) el tipo no era una mala persona o esa era la impresión que le había dado el poco tiempo que lo conocía. Mark y él se había hecho amigos rápidamente, el pelinegro le daba consejos pare mejorar su juego individual y en equipo, era agradable.

Eren sabia que Mark estaba interesado en Armin, se notaba en su mirada cada vez que lo veía o en su nerviosismo cuando hablaba con él.

Cuando comenzaron a salir, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en mantener esa relación en secreto, a Eren le pareció extraña esa decisión, pero si Armin estaba de acuerdo y no le molestaba, no tendría que molestarle a él.

**SEME/VS/SEME**

-¡Me ha dicho que quiere hacerlo conmigo! – Su cara roja y avergonzada la cubría con ambas manos. Eren casi se atraganta con la soda que tomaba.

-¿Qué? – Eren puso pause a la película que veían, todos los sábados ambos se juntaban en casa de alguno de los dos, era una tradición, ordenar pizza y burlarse de los malos efectos de la película, lo bueno que esta algún protagonista, morirse de miedo juntos, reír hasta llorar o ponerse sentimentales. -¿Qué? ¿Cuándo dijo eso?

-Ayer, después de que me llevara a casa. – Eren dejo el vaso sobre el piso y se levanto.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? – Dijo mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá junto a Armin.

-Me gusta… pero tengo miedo… - Su cara se encendió. – Ya sabes… s-seria m-mi…

-¿Tu primera vez? – Soltó Eren y Armin cubrió su cara de nuevo mientras asentía.

-Si, Mark es demasiado bruto ¿Sabes?

-Lo sé, ¿Recuerdas quien quería golpearlo la vez pasada?

Armin sonrió y se dejo caer sobre las piernas de Eren.

-Te dije que fue un accidente, él tomo mi brazo con demasiada fuerza. – Y un enorme moretón se había formado en esa zona.

Eren se había dado cuenta de ello y cuando le pregunto que le había pasado, Armin le dijo que probamente había sido Mark, sin dejarle explicar nada Eren corrió enojado por toda la universidad buscando a Mark.

Cuando por fin Armin logro alcanzarlo, lo tranquilizo y le explico la situación.

No lo había lastimado a propósito, simplemente Mark no había medido su fuerza al momento de evitar que su cara chocara contra el piso.

-Si, si… Demasiado bruto. – Los dedos de Eren se paseaban entre las hebras rubias y suaves, el cabello de Armin era hermoso y tenia un delicioso aroma.

-¿Me dolerá?

-Bueno, si… Mark es demasiado impaciente y tiene mucha fuerza que no sabe controlar. – Lo sabia, el lo observaba durante sus practicas. – Si Mark se lleva tu virginidad, por lo menos no podrás caminar en semanas. – Comento casualmente Eren, sin tener la intención de asustar al chico. -¿Armin? – Le llamo, el cuerpo de Armin temblaba y su rostro se había vuelto azul.

-Eren… - Lloriqueo.

Al castaño le pareció demasiado adorable y gracioso.

-Bueno ¿Qué hay de ganar experiencia? – Armin dejo de llorar y miro a Eren a los ojos.

-¿Cómo?

-Si estas acostumbrado a ello, no te dolerá.

-Pero, seria lo mismo… me dolerá.

-No si tienes sexo con alguien que ya tenga experiencia.

Armin se quedo callado, y una idea asalto su mente, su cara se enrojeció aun más de lo que Eren podía recordar, quizás era un nuevo record.

-Era solo una idea. No tienes porque hacerlo. Habla con Mark y dile que aun no estas li… - Armin cubrió la boca de Eren con su mano, y aunque su mirada estuviera clavada en el suelo y parte del flequillo cubriera su rostro, Eren podía adivinar que estaba sonrojado.

-¿Me ayudarías tú Eren? – Armin pudo ver la expresión de sorpresa que se formaba en el rostro de Eren. – Eres mi mejor amigo… no podría confiar en nadie más que tú. – Eren sintió las manos temblorosas de Armin, el chico lo decía en serio, pudo darse cuenta al ver la mirada determinada de Armin. Y sintió un poco de celos, si Armin estaba dispuesto a hacer tal cosa para satisfacer a Mark, Armin seguramente lo amaba. Eren no quería perder a su mejor amigo.

-Lo hare, pero tendrás que prometer que seguiremos siendo amigos, no me reemplazara ese tipo ¿Verdad?

Armin sonrió ante los celos infantiles de Eren y asintió

Su primera vez no fue tan dolorosa como lo había pensado, había tenido la mezcla perfecta de placer y dolor, Eren había sido amable en todo momento, le había besado cuando le penetraba para tratar de distraerlo, lo acariciaba gentilmente, le daba placer. Le beso el rostro cuando sus lágrimas cayeron susurrando un 'Lo siento'

Esa noche entre lagrimas, jadeos, gemidos y gritos llenos de placer, Armin se permitió no pensar, no pensó si eso estaba bien o mal, no pensó en los sentimientos de Mark, tampoco en los de Eren, simplemente se dejo llevar por un deseo oculto en su corazón.

**SEME/VS/SEME**

No había tenido espacio ni tiempo, para verse con Mark, por eso cuando su familia le informo del pequeño viaje improvisado que harían, Armin sintió que era la oportunidad perfecta para ver a Mark.

Pero al contrario de lo que Armin llego a pensar, cuando estuvo dentro de su habitación junto a Mark, no sentía nada, miedo, nerviosismo o amor. Ni una mínima parte del que sentía hacia Eren, el aroma a rosas inundo su nariz, su vista se enfoco en la habitación iluminada por la tenue luz de las velas, el enorme corazón hecho con pétalos de rosas en el centro de la cama, la amena música clásica y se sentía culpable, Mark había hecho todo eso por él.

'-Se que es tu primera vez, Armin. Así que pienso que debe ser especial.' – Le dijo Mark con una sonrisa minutos antes de que le quitara la venda que cubría sus ojos.

Las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, se sentía culpable, pero no se arrepentía. Con determinación se volteo hacia Mark, no tenia caso seguir engañándolo.

-Lo siento, Mark. – Hablo, el pelinegro escondió perfectamente su rostro disgustado.

-¿Qué pasa? – Se acerco a Armin y lo tomo del hombro.

-No es mi primera vez… -El agarre sobre su hombro fue aumentando, levanto la vista buscando los ojos de Mark.

-Fue Eren. – El silencio de Armin confirmaba su sospecha. Mordió con fuerza su labio.

-¡Me lastimas, Mark! ¡Eso duele! – Pero el pelinegro no parecía escucharlo. - ¡Ahhh! – Grito cuando Mark lo aventó sobre la cama, los pétalos se dispersaron y su corazón comenzó a latir lleno de miedo. - ¡Espera! ¡Mark, no…!

Mark estaba enojado y lleno de resentimiento, su furia lo segó por completo a las lágrimas de desesperación y dolor de Armin. Las manos del rubio eran molestas, así que con el cinturón que se había quitado le amarro las manos a la base de la cama, lo mordía fuertemente hasta el punto de hacerlo sangrar, en el pecho, los hombros, el cuello… Armin no paraba de llorar y ni siquiera podía gritar, Mark le había cubierto la boca con la venda que momentos atrás se había quitado de los ojos.

Y cuando Mark comenzó a moverse violentamente dentro de él, todo lo que Armin quería es que terminara pronto.

Cuando se fue, Armin no tuvo ni siquiera la fuerza para moverse, su cuerpo le dolía y no se comparaba en nada con el dolor que sentía su alma.

**.**

**…**

**.**

Eran ya las 11 de la noche, Armin no había hablado con él, desde que le mando un mensaje esa mañana diciendo que faltaría a clases, al principio se extraño, pero el medio día cuando fue a practicar su tiro, se dio cuenta de que Mark había faltado también a clases. No hizo falta ser tan inteligente como su amigo para atar los cabos sueltos.

Había decidido no molestarlos y se fue solo al antro y ver si el podía conseguir un ligue esa noche, buscando entre la multitud algo que llamase su atención su vista se enfoco en un pelinegro que bailaba atrevidamente con una chica. Era Mark.

¿Y Armin? ¿Qué había pasado con Armin? ¿Por qué estaba Mark en ese lugar?

-¡Oye! ¿Qué demonios haces? – Reclamo el pelinegro al ser jalado bruscamente, al instante reconoció aquella mirada.

-¿Dónde esta Armin?

-¿Ah? ¡No tengo idea! ¿Por qué tendría que saber donde esta tu puta, Jaegar? – Tenia ganas de matarlo, pero las reprimió, ahora lo único que le importaba era saber que Armin estaba bien.

-Si le hiciste algo… te partiré la cara en dos. – Prometió antes de salir corriendo del antro. Lo primero que hiso fue encender su celular y marcar al teléfono de Armin, nadie respondió. Llamo a todos los amigos del pequeño rubio, pero nadie lo había visto en todo el día. Sus pies lo llevaron lo más rápido que pudieron al hogar de Armin.

Toco varias veces pero nadie respondía.

-¿Armin? ¡Abre la puerta! – Saco de nueva cuenta su teléfono y volvió a marcar el numero de su amigo, no supo si debía tranquilizarse o alterarse más cuando escucho el tono de llamaba dentro de la casa. El celular de Armin estaba dentro, pero ¿Y Armin, donde demonios estaba? -¡Armin! – giro la perilla y para su sorpresa la puerta se abrió, aquello le preocupo aun más.

Camino hasta la habitación de Armin y justo cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, escucho perfectamente el llanto del chico, frunció el seño y rápidamente giro la manija la puerta se abrió sin ningún problema.

-¡Armin! – Se apresuro a ir junto a su amigo, el chico se cubría con las mantas y trataba desesperadamente de limpiar todo rastro de lágrimas y poner una sonrisa en su rostro, no quería preocupar al castaño, pero los recuerdos de lo ocurrido horas atrás se lo impedían, el dolor aun estaba presente.

Quería consuelo, alguien para poder soltar todo el dolor, quería que Eren lo abrazara, por algún motivo el castaño lograba tranquilizarlo.

En cuanto Eren se acerco la suficiente a la cama, Armin se abalanzo contra el apresándolo en un fuerte abrazo, Eren respondió el necesitado abrazo y dejo que Armin llorara sobre su hombro… su vista recorrió por completo la habitación, el aroma a rosas aun seguía en ella, los pétalos esparcidos por todos lados… la chaqueta del equipo de Básket que descansaba en el piso, sin duda Mark había estado con él. Mordió su labio con furia al darse cuenta de los fluidos sobre la cama: semen y sangre.

-Vamos, tienes que tomar un baño. –intento quitarle la sabana que lo cubría, pero Armin se negaba a soltarla, aferrándose a ella como si se tratara de su propia vida. Pero la fuerza física del castaño era mayor que la del rubio, cuando Eren logro quitarle la sabana de encima, sintió unas enormes ganas de despedazar a aquel animal. -¡Armin! – Grito y de inmediato su rubio amigo trato de cubrirse de nuevo, no quería ver las mordidas que tardarían días en sanar, tenia miedo de que dejaran una cicatriz, un recordatorio de lo que había sucedido ese día. Los moretones que tenía por todo el cuerpo, especialmente en su cadera y brazos.

De nuevo las lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas ¿Todavía podía llorar? Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa cuando sintió la cálida mano de Eren limpiar el rastro de lagrimas.

-Vamos, tienes que darte un baño. – Lo tomo entre sus brazos, Armin no protesto y se aferro al cuello del castaño hundiendo su rostro ahí, sintiendo el dulce aroma que la piel de Eren desprendía.

-Eren. – Lo llamo con la voz entre cortada, Eren lo supo de inmediato por la humedad que sentía en la zona del cuello.

-¿Si? – Contesto.

-Eren. – Lo llamo de nuevo, necesitaba saber que no se había ido.

-Aquí estoy. – Respondió.

-Eren.

-Si, no me iré.

Después de ayudarlo ha llegar hasta el baño abrió la regadera y modulo el agua, un poco tibia. Eren se coloco bajo la regadera, no le importaba en absoluto mojar su ropa, entonces ahí debajo del agua, Eren se permitió llorar en silencio mientras Armin se aferraba a él, no habría testigos y sus lagrimas se mezclarían a la perfección con el agua que caía.

A la mañana siguiente Eren preparo un pequeño desayuno para su mejor amigo, Armin aun no despertaba y tardaría en hacerlo, así que con cuidado dejo la bandeja de comida sobre la pequeña mesa en la habitación del chico junto a una nota.

'Regreso pronto'

SEME/VS/SEME

Cuando el primer puñetazo llego a su cara, lo único que podía pensar era que lo merecía.

-¡Te lo advertí! – Grito enojado.

-¡Es tu culpa, Jaegar! ¡No me importaba si te quedabas con el puesto de titular! ¡Con mis amigos! ¡Pero…! ¿¡Por que Armin!? – Mark también intento golpear al castaño, pero Eren esquivo fácilmente el golpe.

-Yo no me quede con nada… es solo hasta que te recuperes de tu lesión.

-Mi lesión ha sanada hace cuatro semanas, Jaegar. – Declaro.

Eren cerro fuertemente sus puños.

-Pero esa no era una razón valida para haber hecho lo que le hiciste, Armin no tenia la culpa de nada.

-Te eligió a ti. ¿Por qué no confió en mí? – Sus lágrimas se desbordaron.

La furia lo segó, ¿Se atrevía a llorar? ¿Se sentía culpable? ¿Cómo se atrevía? Después de haber violado a su mejor amigo…

-Después de lo que hiciste, me alegra que no lo haya hecho. – Respondió enojado.

Mark frunció el seño y de nuevo se abalanzó contra Eren. Esta vez las palabras sobraban, Eren descargo toda su furia sobre aquel pelinegro, de no haber sido por algunos alumnos que habían escuchado todo el alboroto y lo habían detenido, Eren habría sido capaza de matarlo.

**.**

**…**

**.**

Algunos días después, Armin regreso a la universidad, y como un acuerdo tácito entre ellos, el tema de Mark jamás volvería a salir a flote.

-¿Eren? – Lo llamo el rubio, como siempre reunidos comiendo pizza y tomando soda por montones, esta vez incluso había un poco de helado, chocolate, el favorito de Armin. Veían una película de comedia.

-¿Si?

-Gracias. – Le sonrió el pelirrubio.

Eren solo le devolvió la sonrisa y se inclino para besarlo, dulcemente, suave, para no asustarlo.

Se dejaron llevar de nuevo, y Eren no pensó en nada hasta que se detuvo a observar el rostro de Armin, su cuerpo desnudo temblaba y cerraba los ojos para no expresar el miedo que tenia en ese momento, Eren era delicado y suave con él, aun más de lo que podía recordar la primera vez, lo trataba como si estuviera hecho de cristal, acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo y dejaba pequeños chupetones en cada zona donde antes había una herida, debía detenerse.

Pero Armin se lo impidió cuando se aferro a su espalda, implorando que no se detuviera, que borrara de su cuerpo cada caricia no deseada, que lo llenara por completo de placer, hasta el punto de perderse así mismo.

Eren asintió y siguió acariciando la piel suave de Armin.

Cada caricia, cada beso, cada gemido, cada lagrima… cada vez que veía a Eren empujarse lenta y suevamente dentro de él, eran sensaciones que Armin no quería olvidar nunca.

Después de esa noche las pesadillas que lo atormentaban y las cuales jamás le mencionaría a Eren, se esfumaron, esa noche por fin pudo dormir calmadamente entre los brazos de Eren, todo desaparecía, nada le importaba.

**SEME/VS/SEME**

-¿Armin? – La voz de Eren acompañada del eco del baño lo sacaron de la nube de pensamientos en la que se encontraba. - ¿No vas a limpiarte?

-¿Eh…?

Eren sonrió divertido y se acerco, sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo lo coloco de pie.

-¿Quieres pañuelos? – Le tendió algunos, Armin los tomo por impulso y cuando su cerebro volvió a funcionar normalmente, se dio media vuelta sonrojado, aun tenia los pantalones abajo.

-¿Estas bien? – Pregunto, Eren se escuchaba preocupado.

-Estoy bien… - Deposito los pañuelos en el bote de basura y de inmediato se subió la ropa interior junto con los pantalones, abrocho el botón, subió el sierre y se coloco el cinturón.

Sus mejillas aun estaba sonrojadas y su respiración a pesar de haber vuelto a la normalidad, la sentía un poco pesada, su garganta le dolía un poco, señal de que había gritado demasiado, solo rogaba al cielo o infierno que nadie hubiera escuchado sus gritos y lloriqueos, seria demasiado vergonzoso.

-¿Quieres ir a comer algo en la cafetería? – Le pregunto Eren hablándole al oído, Armin se exalto, sentía el cálido aliento del chico demasiado cerca.

-Si. – Respondió y Eren sonrió, y de nuevo sus ojos y los de Eren se encontraron en el espejo, Eren dejo un corto beso en su nuca y salió del baño.

-Iré a pedirlo, nos vemos en la azotea. – Abrió la puerta y salió.

-No te enamores… - Susurro, pero era imposible no hacerlo. – No te enamores más de lo que ya estas.

Su primer amigo, su primer beso, su primera vez, su primer amor.

Eren Jaegar.

* * *

.

.

.

**1:_ La metamorfosis_ (_Die Verwandlung_, en su título original en alemán) es un relato de Franz Kafka, publicado en 1915 y que narra la historia de Gregor Samsa, un comerciante de telas que vive con su familia a la que él mantiene con su sueldo, quien un día amanece convertido en un enorme insecto (aparentemente, una cucaracha, aunque no se identifica claramente en el texto).**

**2: El Huevo de la Cabra Negra, es un libro de terror, que trata sobre un chico indignado por la depravación de su madre, pero con el tiempo, él empieza a tener las mismas depravaciones, siendo el libro extremadamente detallista en la psicología de los personajes. Escrito por Sen Takatsuki. (Por cierto el autor no existe, mucho menos la obra, Sen Takatsuki (高槻 泉 Takatsuki Sen) es un famoso autor de obras literarias en el mundo de Tokyo Ghoul (Manga/próximamente Anime).)**

**3: En Japón se es considerado adulto hasta los 20 años. (Eren no tiene la edad suficiente con 18 años.)**

**¡Hola! Bien el próximo capitulo ya se enfocara más en Levi y Eren…**

**Eren obtendrá por fin su venganza, nuevos personajes y unas extrañas condiciones obligaran a nuestros dos semes a…**

**Esperen el próximo capitulo… jo, jo…**

**¿Por cierto, han leído el maga de Tokyo Ghoul? Se los recomiendo inmensamente… yo lo ame.**

**Y Para quien tenga curiosidad, les dejo una pequeña reseña:**

**Tokyo Ghoul es un manga seinen y terror escrito e ilustrado por Ishida Sui:**

**En Tokyo ocurren asesinatos misteriosos cometidos por Ghouls, seres desconocidos que comen carne humana, un día Kaneki Ken un joven de 18 años que cursa la Universidad conoce a una chica en un restaurante y la invita a salir, pero luego se da cuenta que ella es un Ghoul y sufre un ataque de parte de ella, pero afortunadamente sobrevive y la muchacha muere; debido a sus heridas los médicos le hacen un trasplante de riñón sin saber que la muchacha era una Ghoul y Kaneki termina convirtiéndose en un ser híbrido humano-ghoul y de ahora en adelante deberá vivir escondiéndose de los humanos.**

**NO es YAOI, pero vale la pena… (Además las fujoshis podemos sacar Yaoi hasta debajo de las piedras XD ¿? Ya verán porque lo digo, claro si llegan a leerlo.)**

**Nos leemos.**


	5. V' de Venganza

.

.

* * *

**'V' de Venganza.**

-¡Bien ya estoy aquí! – Saco su teléfono celular y reviso la hora, había llegado más temprano de la previsto y Eren seguramente aun seguía en sus clases. Suspiro con cansancio, lo primero que haría seria ir a buscar un hotel para hospedarse.

Con seguridad, esta vez no regresaría con las manos vacías, se llevaría a Eren, así sea lo ultimo que haga.

Comenzó a caminar y mientras lo hacia las personas a su alrededor se detenían y murmuraban mientras seguían su figura con la mirada.

-¡Wow, esa persona es hermosa!

-¿Sera un modelo?

-¿O quizás un actor?

-¡Disculpa me puedes dar tu autógrafo! – Detuvo su paso cuando varias chicas se acercaron, se quito con elegancia las gafas de sol y les sonrió.

-¡Ahhh! – Suspiraron al ver los hermosos y profundos ojos negros.

-¡Lo siento, tengo un poco de prisa! – Les respondió.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaa!

Antes de que la multitud se reuniera a su alrededor y comenzaran a sacarle fotos, se encamino hasta la salida del aeropuerto, ahí su chófer esperaba, le ayudo con su equipaje, una pequeña maleta de mano.

-Bien ¡Llévame al Hotel más lujoso de esta zona!- Ordeno, el hombre asintió y comenzó a conducir, su rostro sonrojado por la belleza de esa persona, algo que hacia completamente imposible definir si su cliente era mujer o hombre.

**.**

**SEME/VS/SEME**

**.**

-¿Armin? – Eren aplasto la botella de jugo que había terminado de beber y la metió a una bolsa junto con la demás basura.

-Si. ¿Qué pasa? – le dio un mordisco al sándwich que Eren había comprado para el, pollo con verduras.

-¿Salimos esta noche? – Se acerco hasta el rubio casi quedando frente a él, Armin analizo un poco la situación, su examen ya había pasado, estaba completamente seguro de obtener una calificación perfecta, no tenia tareas pendientes y quería divertirse junto a Eren.

-¡Claro!

-De acuerdo. – Sonrió y acaricio gentilmente la mejilla de Armin. – Eres un poco torpe. – Susurro el castaño, Amin frunció el seño ¿A que se refería? Eren se inclino hasta rozar los labios del rubio, el pequeño cerro sus ojos pensando que Eren le daría un beso, pero en lugar de sentir los labios de Eren, en su mejilla una tibia y terciopelada lengua lamia la zona. – Una migaja. – Respondió.

Las mejillas de Armin se cubrieron de un tono rojizo.

-¿¡No puedes decírmelo como una persona normal!?

-Eso le quitaría lo divertido…

-Eren… - El timbre del celular de Armin interrumpió la conversación, Armin dejo su almuerzo dentro de la envoltura y en seguida contesto la llamada.

Eren aprovecho esa oportunidad y se aparto un poco, encendió su teléfono celular y deslizo su dedo suavemente sobre el botón azul con una 'F' blanca sobre el.

Rivaille no había vuelto a molestarle, pero en verdad estaba en una gran desventaja. Ayer y hoy no había hecho más que ponerse en ridículo frente a ese hombre, si tuvieran algún marcador por las peleas y victorias seguramente estarían as:

Rivaille 2 - Eren 0

Era tan patético.

En los siguientes minutos Eren curioseo el perfil de Rivaille que era totalmente diferente al suyo, Rivaille no exponía más información de la necesaria, aunque esa fuera una cuenta personal. Lo único que pudo averiguar que le fue de ayuda era el lugar en el que trabajaba, una prestigiosa y reconocida revista de modas.

Valla que si le quedaba el empleo, Rivaille era perfecto para ser un modelo (Aunque sabia por el perfil que Rivaille no era un modelo, era un accionista y Director general.) la SnK era una revista de moda muy famosa no solo en Japón, la revista era vendida en casi todo el mundo. Tenían a los mejores diseñadores de modas, el mejor estilo y que decir de los modelos.

-¡Eren! – Armin lo llamo entonces el castaño volteo de inmediato. - ¡Lo siento, olvide que hoy tengo algo que hacer, no puedo salir contigo! – Se inclino un poco mientras juntaba ambas manos al frente.

-Ya, ya… No es para tanto. – Guardo su teléfono en los bolsillos del pantalón y regreso junto a Armin.

…

-¡Ahhh! – Se dejo caer sobre su cama a pesar de haber comenzado como un mal día termino estupendo, había liberado un poco de su frustración sexual con Armin y a Jean le tocaron unos buenos golpes ayudándolo de esa forma a liberar el estrés.

Lo único decepcionante era no poder salir con Armin. Rodó un poco sobre su cama, inhalo el suave aroma a suavizante y sonrió al recordar a la amable y gentil vecina que hace algunos días le ayudo con la ropa sucia, aunque no le gustara ser una carga para la dulce mujer, en ocasiones su ayuda lo salvaba.

La extrañaría, esos momentos cálidos en los que su vecina lo llamaba para darle un poco de leche tibia y galletas recién horneadas, las largas charlas que mantenían cuando Eren no estaba ocupado, las invitaciones a comer, a Eren le hubiera encantado tener a una abuela como ella.

_-¡Eren, no te tortures más, eres hermoso de la forma en la que eres! ¡Eres una persona maravillosa y nada tiene que ver tu orientación sexual!_

Realmente extrañaría a esa mujer, pero se había mudado junto a sus hijos y nietos, así que seguramente estaría mejor con ellos.

El cálido aroma le recordó un poco su a su propia casa y a su madre, algo que debió haber dejado atrás hace mucho tiempo ya.

-Es verdad… - Murmuró con tristeza. –Yo no existo para ellos.

**.**

**SEME/VS/SEME**

**.**

Su día laboral había sido pesado y con el desfile que tenían en puertas lo era aun más, el estrés y la fatiga lo querían volver loco.

Pero ver a esos locos diseñadores de aquí para allá gritando y dando ordenes a sus pobres ayudantes era algo que divertía un poco a Rivaille, lo ayudaba un poco a mantenerse cuerdo en ese mundo artificial.

-Rivaileeeeeeeeeee – Su loca amiga Hanji corría por todo el piso gritando su nombre.

El pelinegro suspiro pesadamente rogando por dejar de existir en ese preciso momento.

-Problemas…

Y esa palabra que salida de la boca de Hanji no auguraba nada bueno.

-¿Qué paso? – Hanji cerro su boca, sus labios serrados fuertemente, ¡Oh, maldición era algo grave!

-La campaña de este verano…

-¿Qué paso con ella? – Arqueo la ceja derecha, Rivaille sabia que el cliente estaba satisfecho con la campaña, apenas hace algunos días había dado su visto bueno, los modelos ya estaba elegidos y también la ropa que se utilizaría.

-¡El modelo principal!

-¡Hanji deja de decir estupideces y habla!

-….

..

..

…..

Definitivamente había hecho algo muy malo en su vida pasada, para que todo estuviera en su contra… ¡No, que idioteces estaba pensando! Solo tenía que relajarse un momento y después solucionaría todo, como siempre.

A pesar de la revista era independiente y no se valía de ningún otro patrocinador, de vez en cuando aceptaban el patrocinio de ellas, esta vez una marca muy famosa en Alemania que quería abrirse paso en otros países y continentes.

Rivaille no tenia porque quejarse, los materiales a utilizar por esta marca eran de la mejor calidad, con un gusto exquisito por la moda, la combinación de colores y telas era perfecta para el verano, teniendo un amplio repertorio para hombres como para mujeres. Pero lo único que desesperaba al pelinegro era su estúpido y pervertido director, Adam Lohse.

Como odiaba a ese hombre.

Adam insistía en estar presente en cada uno de las entrevistas de los modelos. Rivaille ya se hacia una idea del porque.

Y lo había comprobado esa tarde.

Su modelo masculino principal había renunciado después de ser acosado por el hombre. Y he aquí el problema para Rivaille, Adam no quería a nadie que no fuera el chico que había renunciado. Simplemente no podían perder la inversión de millones de dólares que habían hecho en esa campaña, no cuando las invitaciones ya se habían mandado. Definitivamente los inversionistas y socios no estarían contentos con la perdida.

Pero el chico no cedía, esa tarde Rivaille fue personalmente a hablar con el, Yuki; como se había presentado, se negó rotundamente a trabajar para ese 'degenerado' en propias palabras del chico.

Se le habían presentado varios modelos más, cada uno más hermoso que el otro, pero Adam seguía sin dar el visto bueno. Rivaille tenía ganas de pararse de su asiento, darle un buen puñetazo al hombre y gritarle que de no ser por sus asquerosas acciones su modelo principal no se habría ido.

Pero antes de hacerlo decidió salir de la sala, miro la hora en su teléfono, pasadas las diez de la noche y seguían en esa maldita sala, las secretarias y mucho del personal ya se habían retirado, suspiro con fastidio ¿Hasta que hora tenia que quedarse? Saco un cigarrillo y el encendedor, tenia que encontrar una buena forma de sacar todo el estrés que tenia.

-¡Que se jodan! – Susurro, doblo el cigarrillo y lo tiro en el cesto de basura, fue hasta su oficina y tomo su abrigo y su portafolios.

**.**

**SEME/VS/SEME**

**.**

Al entrar al antro se sintió mas relajado, el ambiente de diversión y la música hacían maravillas con su animo, pero esta vez tenia todas las intenciones de follar, incluso si se encontraba alguna otra chica virgen, a Rivaille poco le importaría.

Estaba en la barra de bebidas había pedido un whisky, después de beber un poco iría de casería.

-¡D-disculpe! – Rivaille escucho una vocecita.

-¿Qué? – Se dio la vuelta.

-¿Me podría decir que hora es? La persona que quedo conmigo no ha llegado y… - Sus mejillas se tornaron de un ligero tomo carmín. Rivaille arqueo una ceja ¿A caso hoy en día los adolescentes no tenían celular? – Me he quedado sin batería. – Dijo mientras le mostraba su celular.

Rivaille consulto su reloj.

-11 en punto.

El chico suspiro, y esta vez Rivaille pudo verlo mejor. Era pequeño, delgado, muy lindo, su rostro era incluso más lindo que el de Petra; aquellos ojos azules como el cielo eran hipnotizan tés, su cabello rubio parecía tener la suavidad perfecta.

-¡Hey! – Lo llamo Rivaille, el chico desvió su vista hasta toparse con los ojos de Rivaille.

-¿Si?

-Esa persona… la que quedo contigo ¿Es tu novio? – Rivaille sonrió al ver las mejillas sonrojadas del niño, las sospechas de Rivaille eran ciertas, el pequeño niño era Gay.

-No, solo es un amigo. – Entonces el chico se vio rodeado por la cintura, los fuertes brazos de Rivaille lo llevaron hacia él, no ofreció ninguna resistencia y eso lo hacia más fácil para Rivaille, el niño respondía el beso y por la manera en que lo hacia podía decir que el pequeño tenia experiencia, algo que sorprendió a Rivaille, con la cara de ángel que tenia, pero era mejor así.

Se separaron por la falta de oxigeno, el chico respiraba agitadamente tratando de controlar su respiración y cubriendo su rostro sonrojado, Rivaille lo examino de nuevo…

No quería tener más sorpresas como las de la noche pasada, pero siendo sinceros era imposible que aquel chico fuera el 'activo'. Sonriendo satisfactoriamente; volvió a tomar los labios del chico.

-¿Por qué no te olvidas de él y te vienes conmigo? – Le lamió el labio y sintió el pequeño temblor del chico rubio, sonrió cuando este asintió. – Vamos… -Rivaille dejo el vaso sobre la barra y tomo las manos del chico para comenzar a caminar.

-Espera, primero me gustaría ir al servicio. – Rivaille arqueo su ceja derecha, pero después soltó la mano del niño y asintió.

-Este bien, te espero aquí. - El niño rubio le contesto con un pequeño 'De acuerdo' para después comenzar a moverse entre la multitud hacia el baño, entonces Rivaille pudo apreciarlo mejor, tenia un trasero hermosamente firme y redondeado, el pelinegro se moría por arrancarle los pantalones y penetrarlo.

No lo dejaría dormir en toda la noche y posiblemente le dejaría un terrible dolor en las caderas la mañana siguiente.

**.**

**SEME/VS/SEME**

**.**

-¡Armin! – El mencionado volteo rápidamente ante el llamado.

-¿Eren? ¡Pensé que no vendrías!

-Lo siento, ¡Pero el que no vendría eras tú! – Dijo con el seño fruncido, pero con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. – Como no podía salir contigo decidí mejor quedarme en casa y dormir. – Armin se sonrojo y su corazón se acelero aun más. –Pero entonces me llega un mensaje tuyo diciéndome 'Te alcanzo en 10 minutos'. Y no respondías mis llamadas.

-Si lo siento, la batería de mi teléfono se agoto. – Armin se sonrojo, pero entonces la imagen de aquel hombre que lo esperaba llego a su mente. – Bueno me tengo que ir, he quedado con alguien, así que…

-¡¿EH?! ¿De verdad, con quien? – Armin apunto con el dedo y Eren siguió la vista hasta la barra de bebidas, el lugar era completamente visible, entonces Eren se topo con la figura de Rivaille y su rostro se desencajo. – N-n-no me digas que es el hombre alto y de cabello negó que esta en la barra…

Armin ladeo su rostro de forma inocente.

-Si, ¿Por qué? ¿Lo conoces?

-No. – Respondió después de estar unos segundos en silencio. – No vallas Armin. – Le dijo el castaño, Armin se sorprendió, generalmente Eren nunca le impedía ese tipo de cosas, salir con otras personas o tener sexo con alguien más, después de todo para Armin solo era eso 'Sexo'.

-¿Eren? – Lo llamo.

-Quédate conmigo. – El mundo se detuvo para Armin, ¿Acaso Eren estaba celoso? ¿Celoso de que saliera con alguien más? - ¡Por favor! – Eren devoro los labios de Armin, la razón del pequeño rubio se perdió por completo, ese beso era diferente de cualquier otro, era más apasionado, más salvaje y a Armin le encanto esa sensación…

¿Se podía permitir un poco de esperanza?

Sin pensarlo mucho se dejo arrastrar por Eren, se olvido de todo, él solo quería estar con Eren, porque aunque para el castaño solo fueron encuentros casuales, para Armin significaban mucho más.

Quería hacer el amor de nuevo con Eren, como en su primera y segunda vez con el castaño.

**.**

**SEME/VS/SEME**

**.**

Rivaille consulto su reloj una vez más, ¿Qué demonios hacia el mocoso en el baño? Ya habían pasado cerca de 20 minutos.

Suspiro y pidió otro trago, tenia una semi erección y quería follar ya.

Entonces su celular vibro. Con fastidio lo saco, si eran Erwin o Hanji los mandaría directamente al infierno. Pero no eran ellos, el la pantalla solo había un nombre 'Eren' y era un mensaje.

**FROM: Eren.**

**SUB: Hola! *.*/**

Rivaille sonrió un poco, Eren todavía se comportaba como un niño pequeño.

Deslizo su dedo hacia abajo y siguió leyendo.

**Mejor no lo esperes… **

**;D**

Rivaille apretó fuertemente su celular, ese maldito mocoso se las pagaría y muy caro.

En la pantalla una foto de Eren con el niño bonito que quería para esa noche, lo reconocía por la ropa que traía puesta, como no podría reconocer la ropa de una de sus diseñadoras mas famosas en la revista, Katy Arlet.

-¡Maldito, mocoso!

**…**

**…**

**…**

* * *

**Hola ¿Qué les pareció?**

**No sé ustedes pero odio a Eren… le da falsas esperanzas a Armin…**

**Y para las que preguntaban si Armin sufriría… creo que aquí tienen una respuesta. **

**Pero de todos modos lo diré: Armin si va a sufrir, pero el final de este personaje… creo que será el adecuado.**

**Jamás pensé en escribir un RivaillexArmin, aunque fue poco XD**

**¡Gracias por leer! **

**Ideas, sugerencias, criticas constructivas… ¡Son bien recibidas!**


	6. Él es perfecto

..

* * *

**..**

**..**

**Él es perfecto.**

-¡Eren! ¡Despierta! – Le llamaba el rubio, Armin ya estaba vestido completamente, se había levantado temprano para preparar el desayuno.

-¿Qué pasa, Armin? – Hablo aun entre la inconsciencia.

-¡Llegaremos tarde a clases! – Armin le quito la sabana que cubría su cuerpo, acto del que se arrepintió instantes después al verlo completamente desnudo, trayéndole recuerdos de la noche anterior, Eren estaba mas salvaje que nunca, los besos y las caricias aun podía sentirlos en la piel.

-Podemos saltarnos el primer periodo. – Bostezo mientras estiraba su cuerpo. Armin no pudo evitar reírse, el cabello de Eren siempre era un desastre por la mañana.

-Baja a desayunar. – Dijo y sin más salió de la habitación, Eren se dejo caer nuevamente sobre la cama, pero en segundos se levanto, Armin seria capaz de aventarle agua helada para despertarlo, lo sabia por experiencias pasadas muy desagradables por cierto.

Tomo su ropa regada por el piso y se dirigió al baño, ahí tomaría una ducha rápida y bajaría como lo había ordenado Armin.

**.**

**SEME/VS/SEME**

**.**

-¡Hey, Rivaille! ¿Por qué esa cara de pocos amigos? Deberíamos ser nosotros los enojados anoche te fuis… - Rivaille la miro fijamente y Hanji sabia que si apreciaba su vida no debería seguir hablando, Era divertido molestar a su viejo amigo, pero en momentos como ese sabia que lo mejor era alejarse lentamente.

Rivaille devolvió la vista a los documentos que tenia en las manos, tenían cuatro días para encontrar aun modelo que encajara con las medidas de Yuki, y con las exigencias de Adam, Petra se había encargado de hablar con diferentes agencias de modelajes y los modelos llegaban por montones, eso era bueno, lo malo es que Adam no estaba conforme con ninguno.

Y para empeorar las cosas estaba el recuerdo de ese maldito mocoso, Eren… la próxima vez que lo viera… seria capaz de hacer cualquier locura, desde golpearlo hasta someterlo y descargar un poco de su frustración sexual con ese idiota… y esperaba nunca volver a encontrarse con ese pequeño niño rubio.

_-¡Adam, por favor… no tenemos tiempo para esto!_ – Se quejo Erwin.

_-Pero ninguno de ellos me gusta._

_-En un principio fue su culpa… - _Murmuró Rivaille, aunque nadie pudo escucharlo.

-_El desfile es en cuatro días._ – Presiono la pelirroja, sobre el escritorio varios documentos con fotos de modelos y datos.

Una discusión entre Adam y Erwin, Rivaille se mantuvo distante, se controlaba porque de otra manera Adam estaría muerto en ese mismo instante. Saco su laptop y la prendió, pudo escuchar los gritos de Adam y la paciente voz de Erwin, Hanji atenta en algunos documentos e igual que él, intentando no volverse loca.

Reviso algunos correos electrónicos en su bandeja de entrada, nada importante, algunos correos basura, algunos otros promocionando algún producto. Los elimino de inmediato.

Su vista se desvió un segundo de la pantalla de la laptop, Erwin fruncía el seño y Rivaille soltó una pequeña risita, al parecer debía darle a Adam el premio del año, nadie nunca había hecho a Erwin enojarse, por lo general ese rubio era sumamente tranquilo y paciente, tanto que competía con buda.

Pero todos tenían su talón de Aquiles y para Erwin era ese viejo rabo verde testarudo.

Sin nada más que hacer, Rivaille decidió entrar en su cuenta en Facebook, se fastidio al ver tantas notificaciones e invitaciones (muchas de ella de modelos). A excepción de una chica que a Rivaille le gusto, descarto las demás invitaciones.

Entonces justo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la sesión en su cuenta y terminar con la discusión entre Erwin y Adam…

**EREN J. Te ha etiquetado en una publicación.**

Ese mocoso, ese maldito mocoso. Paso de largo aquella notificación y se levanto de su asiento, Erwin demasiado ocupado discutiendo con Adam y Hanji sabiendo que en esos momentos no era buena idea reclamarle nada, nadie impidió su salida.

Aquel maldito nombre trajo recuerdos dolorosos de la noche pasada, cuando tuvo que ayudarse con su mano derecha para bajar la prominente erección.

Por primera vez en su vida se sintió humillado. Y pero aun un mocoso era la razón de ello. Rivaille había tomado aquella tonta apuesta dicha por Eren como un juego, pero ahora iría en serio y por todo.

Después de fumar casi media cajetilla de cigarrillos, Rivaille regreso a la sala de reuniones, cuando atravesó la puerta se quedo totalmente congelado…

Rivaille observo la figura de Eren, aquel bello rostro, sus hermosos ojos cautivadores por su extraño color, su sonrisa enigmática y su estilo juvenil.

El cañón de la sala de reuniones estaba conectado a su computadora y era Hanji quien movía las fotografías de Eren seguramente sacadas de la cuenta del chiquillo.

-¡HANJI! – Grito Rivaille y la mencionada tembló de nuevo. Observo al pelinegro parado junto a la puerta y antes de que Rivaille pudiera asesinarla, instintivamente se escondió detrás de Erwin.

-_¡Es perfecto!_ – Rivaille detuvo sus pasos cuando escucho esto, aquel viejo veía con una extraña mirada cada una de las fotos de Eren. –_Si pueden hacer de él el modelo principal, estaré encantado._

-¿Rivaille? – EL pelinegro alzo la mirada, sus ojos se toparon con los azules de Erwin.

-_No es modelo._ – Respondió.

-¡_Que desperdicio! ¡Tiene todo para serlo!_

-¿Por qué demonios tocaste mis cosas, Hanji? – Grito Rivaille importándole poco que Adam estuviera presente.

-Rivaille, tranquilo… además…

-_No fue la señorita, fui yo mismo. Estaba a punto de irme y cancelar el contrato…_

-_¿Cancelar el contrato? ¡Fue culpa suya que nuestro modelo renunciara!_

-_Y cuanto agradezco eso._ – Rivaille comenzaba a perder la cabeza. –_Me llamo la atención la foto del chico, sus ojos son hermosamente cautivadores, el señor Erwin y la Srta. Hanji, me advirtieron de no tocar nada suyo._

Rivaille presiono con fuerza el puente de su nariz.

-_Como he dicho no es modelo._ – Reitero.

-_No necesita serlo, su presencia por si sola es hermosa, además tiene toda la actitud para se un gran modelo._ – Mientras decía eso, movió su mano hasta el teclado de la laptop y presiono 'siguiente' una nueva foto de Eren aparecía, como en cada una de sus fotos la sonrisa encantadora, su aspecto seductor… pero Rivaille solo podía en pensar en desinfectar con urgencia su computadora. –_Lo quiero._ – Sentencio. – _Si no pueden conseguirlo cancelare el contrato._

Después tomo su portafolio y su abrigo para irse del lugar. Rivaille se quedo en su lugar, sin hacer ningún movimiento, su respiración se había calmado tanto que Erwin llego a pensar que no estaba respirando.

Estaba enojado, realmente lo estaba.

-Rivaille…

-De acuerdo. – Hablo, no podían permitirse perder el contrato, incluso Rivaille sabia que eso estaba por encima de sus caprichos, pero no era solo eso, Rivaille había ideado una muy buena venganza contra ese mocoso y Adam le ayudaría.

**.**

**SEME/VS/SEME**

**.**

El sonido del cerrojo siendo abierto, Eren entro cansado a su apartamento, era de locos tener ese tipo de trabajo, pero le dejaba buenas ganancias, las cuales se iban como el agua. Su sueldo estaba dividido principalmente en pagar la renta, la universidad y comida. Ocasionalmente cuando tomaba otro empleo podía darse el lujo de comprar ropa.

-Estoy cansado… pero tengo hambre… - Se recargo en el marco de su puerta, lentamente saco la llave del cerrojo y la metió dentro de su mochila, su estomago gruño y sus ojos se cerraban por el sueño. En ese momento se arrepintió completamente de no haber pasado al Mcdonald's y comprarse una hamburguesa.

-No te preocupes te he traído algo de cenar. – Escucho detrás de él.

-¡WAAAAAAA! – Brinco, entonces en menos de un minuto Eren ya cerraba la puerta con llave, dejando a su invitado repentino en el pasillo, el corazón del castaño palpitaba locamente.

-Eren, déjame entrar. ¡Te he traído comida! – Puso frente a la puerta la bolsa que llevaba con la comida.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – Ignoro el gruñido de su estomago al percibir el olor de la comida… tenia hambre y la comida estaba cerca de él, tan solo debía abrir la puerta y… - ¡Largo!

-Anda, déjame entrar. – Toco la puerta.

-Kasami, lárgate. – Ordeno, entonces escucho el sonido del cerrojo, su bronceada piel cambio a un tono azul ¿Cómo demonios podía hacer eso?

-Eren… Es tu favorito. – Cuando la puerta cedió, Kasami la empujo con todas sus fuerzas, logrando abrirla por completo. Cuando entro sonrió al ver a Eren en el piso, se había caído intentando evitar que entrara. No pudiendo evitarlo se lanzo hacia Eren abrazándolo fuertemente.– Eren…

Escucho su nombre y después se vio siendo abrazado.

-Suéltame. – forcejeó, pero esa maldita persona tenia más fuerza que él.

-Por dios, Eren… debes ser más considerado con tu onii-chan*

-¿Quién es…? Argg, olvídalo, levántate. Déjame pararme.

El chico se levanto y le tendió la mano a Eren, el castaño evito por completo a su hermano.

-Vamos, no seas infantil. – Tomo la bolsa que había dejado en el suelo y entro al apartamento. –He venido para llevarte de regreso conmigo a Alemania. – Dejo la bolsa en la pequeña mesa de centro que tenia Eren.

-Seguro…

-¡Vamos Eren, solo tienes que fingir y decirles que ya no te gustan los chicos! ¡Es fácil!

-¿Cómo tú? – Eren llego con dos platos y algunos tenedores.

-Exacto, como yo. – Tomo uno de los platos y espero a que Eren sacara la comida de la bolsa.

-Y tener que soportar a una desconocida que ellos elegirán como mi esposa… ¡Olvídalo! – En silencio comieron, Kasami miraba de ves en cuando a su pequeño hermano y se arrepentía por haberlo traicionado. Era de esperar que Eren le odiara, le había dado la espalda en el momento que más lo necesitaba. Pero también lo había hecho por Eren.

-Además ya tengo una hermosa relación ahora.

-¿De verdad? ¿Quién es?

¡Oh, genial! La imagen de un pequeño y adorable rubio llego a su mente.

-Y no me digas que es Armin, hace rato le llame y el mismo me ha dicho que solo son amigos. – Ese maldito bastardo le conocía a la perfección. Sus ojos se toparon con los de Kasami, eran de un profundo color negro, igual que su cabello, su piel a diferencia de la suya de un color bastante claro, la elegante y sofisticada forma de vestir…

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué no te quitas eso ya? – Pregunto Eren, el pelinegro frunció el seño no sabiendo a lo que se refería. – La bufanda.

-¿Cómo podría quitármela? Es algo que aprecio mucho, porque fue Eren quien me la regalo. – Y con ese pequeño detalle le había ayudado a salir de su soledad y tristeza.

-Eso fue hace años. – Dijo, Kasami vio con cierto afecto como el rostro de Eren se sonrojaba.

-¿Sabes? A veces extraño al adorable y tierno Eren de 10 años.

Eren cerro sus ojos con fastidio.

-Mira, te veías adorable, con ese pijama de conejito. – Eren volteo de inmediato al escucharlo hablar, Kasami veía su teléfono celular con adoración.

-¿Cómo demonios conseguiste eso? – Pregunto avergonzado, se acerco al chico intentado arrebatarle el dispositivo.

-¡No tengo porque decirte! – Mostrándose más rápido que Eren, el peligro lo evito fácilmente.

-Devuélvelas o mejor dicho bórralas. – Se levanto del sillón y corrió tras su hermano mayor.

-Lo hare solo si vuelves.

-No lo hare.

-Eren, ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue encontrarte? No me iré de Japón hasta no llevarte de regreso. – Guardo su teléfono celular y se acerco al chico. – Eres todo para mí, regresa conmigo. Yo te protegeré. – Eren no contesto, desvió su mirada, las manos de Kasami llegaron hasta la mejilla del castaño, con su dedo pulgar la acaricio lentamente.

Entonces de pronto sintió el duro golpe contra el piso.

-¡Auch! ¡Kasami, eso duele! – El pelinegro quedo encima de Eren, lo había sometido completamente. Sonrió, Eren intento levantarse pero le era imposible, ¿Desde cuando su hermano era tan fuerte? El lo recordaba como un niño bastante frágil y tímido, pero eso había sido años atrás. - ¿Kasami? – Eren cerro sus ojos cuando sintió l pequeña gota que caía sobre su mejilla, los abrió solo para encontrarse a su hermano mayor llorando, igual que en el pasado.

-Eren, Eren… - lo llamaba repetidas veces, eso le trajo recuerdos del día en que Kasami llego a su vidas.

-No has cambiado nada, sigues siendo el mismo. – El pelinegro se agacho aun más, Eren podía percibir la respiración de su hermano.

-Te amo. – Entonces el castaño sintió los labios de Kasami sobre los suyos, algo que no comprendió hasta segundos más tarde, cuando sintió la lengua de Kasami dentro de su boca.

-Oi, mocoso idiota. – Por algún motivo lejos de su comprensión Rivaille se había molestado con la escena que presenciaba.

**_.._**

**_.._**

**_.._**

**_.._**

* * *

**_*Onii-chan: Forma amorosa que generalmente usan los niños pequeños para llamar a sus hermanos mayores. _**

_-La letra en Italic: Significa que están hablando en Alemán._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Y si para los que aun le quede dudas, Kasami es la versión masculina de Mikasa.**

**He actualizado más rápido de lo que esperaba, pero este capitulo practicante se escribió solo XD**

**Aun no se quien terminara siendo uke en esta historia (Eren o Rivaille) o si ambos lo serán, eso ya lo veré con el tiempo, mientras los dejare tener encuentros pasionales muchas veces ¿?**

**Y Eso me lleva a preguntar, ¿Quieren que escriba las escenas de sexo, aun cuando no sea entre Eren y Rivaille?**

**Ehhh! Alguien en los comentarios adivino que Eren se convertiría en modelo, (Aunque creo que muchas lo pensaron…) Jajajajaja en recompensa te dedicare el siguiente capitulo de Amor eterno w**

.

.

.

**Y hoy he venido a quejarme, no de ustedes, si no de una autora (La cual no diré el nombre) ella estaba entre mis autoras favoritas en (y digo estaba por que ella misma ha eliminado su cuenta) no se si alguien la lea (Ya que ella escribe Hetero) pero si alguien la reconoce por favor eviten nombrarla n.n**

**Me enoja que algunos autores sean así, ella escribía historias hermosas, (era por ella que aun me gustaba el shojo ¬¬) tenia una historia que ya iba por el decimo capitulo. Pero entonces ayer colgó el onceavo (Que no era nada que un anuncio.)**

**Decía algo así como: No tenía la respuesta que buscaba al escribir esta historia, decía que se sentía decepcionada al no recibir tantos comentarios como ella esperaba (O eso dio a entender) ¡Por dios, 10 capítulos y 890 comentarios! (Diez de ellos míos) y sin más, hace como media hora borro su cuenta (En México ahora mismo son las 3:57 p.m.)…**

**¡10 capítulos y 890 comentarios! ¿Quería más? ¡Si, estoy enojada! ¡Porque de lejos esta historia le llegaba a la primera que publico! **

**Bueno… siento haberme descargado con ustedes, pero incluso mi madre se canso de mi cuando le estaba llorando y suplicando a la pantalla de mi computadora…**

**No entiendo a autoras así. **

**Pero buenoooo, incluso si mi historia no tuviera ningún comentario seguiría escribiendo, porque me gusta y amo esta pareja –corazon-**

**¡Gracias por leer! Y para las que comentan ¡Gracias por comentar! OwO**


	7. Acercamiento

Bueno el cap esta dedicado Endaki308 (Carls-chan) ya sabes, te prometí que te dedicaría el próximo cap de Amor eterno, pero en vista de que perdí la memoria donde tenia el cap… bueno, no te hago esperar y disfruta de este capitulo de SEME/VS/SEME

* * *

**Acercamiento.**

Rivaille había salido bastante tarde de su trabajo, pero aun así esa noche aun no iría a casa, en su portafolio llevaba las hojas con el contrato para Eren, costara lo que costara haría que el mocoso firmara esos papeles.

Saco su teléfono celular y observo la hora, pasaban de las doce de la noche, exactamente 12:45 a.m.

Si consideraba el tiempo que tardaría en llegar al apartamento de aquel mocoso, serian exactamente 30 minutos, pero Rivaille bien podía hacer solo 15. Se concentro en manejar a toda velocidad y cuando por fin pudo ver el edificio donde Eren rentaba un apartamento busco un buen lugar para estacionar su auto, el vecindario se veía decente y antes había visto a varios oficiales haciendo rondas por el lugar.

Apago el motor y salió del auto tomo el portafolios, cerro el auto, puso la alarma y comenzó a caminar, ya era bastante tarde y Rivaille suponía que el mocoso estaría durmiendo o en dado caso despierto mientras tenia un poco de diversión, sinceramente a Rivaille ninguna de las dos opciones le importaban, ambas eran oportunidades perfectas para molestarlo (Por lo menos eso creía).

Tomo el ascensor y presiono el botón del tercer piso, la campana del ascensor sonó indicando que había llegado, las puertas se abrieron y Rivaille salió, si no recordaba mal, Eren rentaba la habitación con el numero 24, pero siendo sinceros a Rivaille poco le importaba equivocarse, si el no dormía, bien podía quitarle el sueño a alguien más.

Cuando por fin llego a la puerta con el numero 24 donde se suponía vivía Eren, Rivaille intento tocar la puerta.

'-Eren, Eren…'- escucho, bueno al menos sabia que no se había equivocado, chasqueo la lengua con enfado.

'-No has cambiado nada, sigues siendo el mismo. ' – Cualquier opción era buena para molestar al mocoso y al parecer había llegado en el momento indicado, Rivaille empujo la puerta sorprendiéndose al ver como esta se abría sin ningún esfuerzo por parte de él y el pelinegro se pregunto ¿Cómo demonios ese maldito mocoso había sobrevivido hasta ese día?

Rivaille ingreso al apartamento, con una vista bastante ¿Cuál era la palabra? ¿Molesta? ¿Irritante? Ver al mocoso debajo de otra persona que no fuera él…

'-Te amo. '– Y acto seguido el mocoso era besado.

-Oí, mocoso idiota.

El pelinegro se separo de Eren en cuanto escucho aquella voz, sus ojos viajaron hasta la dirección de donde había venido, encontrándose con un hombre alto y bastante guapo.

En cambio Eren tardo en reaccionar, aquella era una situación para ponerse a llorar.

-¡Kasami, te he dicho que no hagas eso! – El castaño se quito de encima a su hermano mayor, con el dorso de la mano se limpio la boca.

-No te quejabas cuando tenías 10 años. – Kasami frunció el seño y Eren se sonrojo. A Rivaille lejos de divertirlo, inexplicablemente lo enojaba.

-¿Qué quieres? – Ignoro totalmente a su hermano y pregunto a Rivaille, era realmente humillante que aquel hombre presenciara eso.

-Quiero hablar contigo. – Contesto, Eren no dijo nada esperando a que Rivaille siguiera hablando, pero al parecer esa pequeña frase seria todo lo que diría.

-¿Sobre que?

-Sobre trabajo, pero es privado. – Le molestaba que le ordenaran, pero Eren vio la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse de Kasami.

-¡Oye, oye! ¿Sabes lo que me costo forzar esa puerta para que me dejara entrar? – Kasami dijo enojado. Rivaille arqueo su ceja derecha ¿Forzar la puerta? ¿Por eso se había abierto tan fácilmente?

-No, no lo sé ¿Qué clase de acosadores tienes? – Pregunto a Eren.

-No soy un acosador.

-Es mi hermano mayor. – Respondió Eren.

-¿En que clase de mundo los hermanos se besan?

-¡Pero es que no puedo resistirme! ¡Eren es adorable y hermoso! ¿Qué jodido loco se resistiría a esa pequeña cosita sexy? – Y mientras decía esto, saco su teléfono celular y comenzó a tomarle fotos al castaño.

-¡KASAMI, DETEN ESTO! –Grito. -¿Puedes dejarme solo? Necesito hablar con esta persona…

-No, en cuanto me valla seguro llamaras a algún cerrajero para…

-Esto es en verdad molesto. – Hablo por fin el pelinegro, entro al apartamento sin quitarse los zapatos siquiera, tomo de la muñeca a Eren y lo arrastro con él.

-¿A dónde lo llevas? – Tomo a Eren de su mano libre, evitando así que Rivaille avanzara más.

-A un lugar donde pueda halar con el. – Respondió Rivaille, Kasami frunció el seño ¿Qué demonios, por que aquella persona se llevaba a su pequeño y adorable hermano? Kasami jalo de la muñeca a Eren acercándolo a él.

Y Rivaille no se quedaba atrás, jalando igualmente a Eren, una pelea silenciosa se formo entre esos dos, Kasami no soltaría a Eren y al parecer primero tendrías que matar a Rivaille para que dejara en libertad a Eren. Sus ojos negros se encontraron con el verde olivo de Rivaille.

-¡Basta! – Intento soltarse del agarre de aquellos hombres. – Suéltame, Kasami.

Pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Ninguno de los dos le hacia caso, frunció el seño ante el dolor del agarre en ambas muñecas.

-No dejare que te lo lleves… quien sabe que cosas sucias puedas hacerle a un chico inocente y puro como mi Eren.

Rivaille arqueo su ceja, ¿Qué clase se persona loca era ese tal Kasami?

-Solo quiero hablar de trabajo. – Respondió con su usual tono de voz, tratando de mantener la calma.

-Pueden hablar aquí. – Kasami desvió su vista hasta toparse con Eren.

-Es privado.

-Puedo… - Las palabras murieron en su boca, cuando Eren elevo la vista, su fleco había cubierto su hermoso rostro, sus ojos acuosos y las mejillas sonrojadas… Era como tener un deja vù.

_-Kasami, me lastimas… - Su dulce voz entre cortada, el pequeño temblor que sentía al abrazarlo y las lagrimas rodando por las mejillas, del pequeño Eren._

-Basta, me lastimas Kasami. – De inmediato soltó su mano.

-Lo siento, perdóname, no fue mi intención. – Rivaille también soltó su mano al notar el moretón que se había formado en ella, no había medido su fuerza.

-Déjame solo, no tiene chiste que cambie la cerradura a estas alturas… yo también quiero hablar contigo, pero será mañana.

Kasami asintió, tomo su abrigo y antes de salir de la habitación de Eren fulmino con la mirada a Rivaille.

-Si le haces algo te las veras conmigo. – Dijo antes de salir corriendo, evitando las cosas que Eren le aventaba.

-¡LARGO! – Su rostro rojo, Rivaille no sabia si estaba enojado o avergonzado, pero Rivaille se inclinaba por esta ultima.

**_._**

**_…_**

**_._**

Eren había servido café, a esas alturas de la madrugada necesitaba algo para mantenerse despierto y no sucumbir ante el sueño.

-¿De que quieres hablar? – Pregunto, el silencio lo estaba volviendo loco, si ese hombre no tenía que decirle nada entonces ya podía irse y dejarlo dormir lo que restaba de la noche.

-Trabajo. – Rivaille tomo un trago de café.

-¿Qué clase de trabajo?

-Mira, mocoso, seré claro y directo. Te necesito como modelo.

-Pues valla que si ha sido claro. – Eren mantuvo su vista fija en Rivaille, ¿Qué le hacia pensar al pelinegro que Eren creía en él? ¿Acaso esa era su manera de vengarse? - Y tratare de responderte claramente: No. No soy modelo y no necesito trabajar para ti. – E incluso aunque no fuera nada acerca de una venganza o una broma, Eren tenia dignidad y jamás en su vida trabajaría para Rivaille, ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Rivaille tomo un pequeño papel y una pluma, escribió en el papel y después se lo entrego a Eren.

-¿Entonces, cuando comenzamos?

**.**

**SEME/VS/SEME**

**.**

-¿Lo encontraste? – Kasami sonrió al escucharlo, sonaba tan contento.

-Si, esta en Japón. – Dentro de la limusina, el conductor no podía desviar sus ojos de aquella persona tan hermosa, difícilmente el creería que fuera un hombre.

-Bien, mañana mismo reservo un boleto de avión.

-No puedes, papá se enojara. – Kasami pudo escuchar un 'crack'.

-Lo sé y no me importa. – Kasami podía comprender a la perfección, tampoco quería ser odiado por su hermano. – Lo lastímanos y aunque fue por su bienestar… No quiero que me odie.

-Te entiendo. Sobre todo tu, sientes demasiado esto ¿Verdad? – El pelinegro escucho una risita del otro lado de la línea.

-Kasami, eres un tonto. Te dejo, acabo de salir de la ducha y voy a cambiarme, mañana le diré a mi padre que salgo para Japón y no me importa lo que diga. – La llamada se corto, dejo el teléfono aun lado y suspiro con cansancio.

Por el momento como le había dicho a Eren, se iría a su hotel y ya mañana volvería para hablar con el castaño, le contaría todo y se disculparía un millón de veces si era necesario, pero Kasami necesitaba saber que Eren no le odiaba.

**.**

**SEME/VS/SEME**

**.**

Eren siempre había tenido orgullo, y uno demasiado fuerte, pero incluso a veces, el castaño sabia cuando dejar ese estúpido orgullo de lado y lo había aprendido de la peor forma posible.

Por eso cuando Rivaille le tendió aquel papel que lo único que ponía en el era algo como esto:

**_US$700,000.00_**

¿Cómo demonios podía negarse?

-¿De verdad, vas a pagarme todo esto? – Pregunto aun manteniendo la desconfianza en ese hombre.

-Si, si no estas conforme, tengo la autorización de subirte el sueldo ¿Qué te parecen un millón y medio? – Y Eren casi se cae al piso, su corazón saltando fuertemente que pensaba en cualquier momento se saldría de su pecho.

-Espera, espera… eso es imposible. – trataba de mantenerse calmado y no desmayarse.

-No es ninguna broma, si es lo que piensas, es solo que nuestro modelo… hubo ciertos desacuerdos que lo llevaron a renunciar. Y para tu buena suerte, el director de la marca que representamos se fijo en ti, tu físico es lo único bueno que tienes.

-Dejare pasar por alto eso último que dijiste. – Frunció el seño y tomo de nuevo la taza de café, ahora mas que nunca necesitaba relajarse.

-Bien, ahora… para que veas que esto es formal, debes firmar un contrato. Puedes leerlo. – Rivaille le tendió algunos documentos y valla que aquello no parecía una broma.

Concentrándose en leer los términos y condiciones, nada parecía fuera de lo normal, el contrato especificaba lo que podía y no podía hacer, la fecha en la cual su trabajo finalizaría. Bajo que circunstancias trabajaría, leyó con calma y pausadamente, además de poder usar un nombre de 'pila', eso era bueno, al menos no se preocuparía por ese pequeño detalle. En cuanto a su información personal, era requerida, pero se garantizaba la privacidad de esta.

-Solo tengo una pregunta. – Eren dejo los documentos sobre su mesa.

-¿Qué es?

-En donde se venderá esta revista, ¿Solo en Japón? – Rivaille percibió algo en la voz de aquel mocoso.

-No, se venderá en varios países más.

-Firmare. – Dijo firme después de algunos segundos en silencio.

-Bien. – Rivaille sonrió una pequeña y esporádica sonrisa que desapareció tan pronto como llego.

-Pero no quiero que tomen fotos completas de mi rostro. – Rivaille frunció el seño.

-Eso es imposible…

-Es la única manera en la que firmare.

-¿Por qué? – Pero Eren no estaba dispuesto a decir nada más. – Hablare con Adam, mañana necesito que te presentes en esta dirección. – Le tendió su tarjeta y el castaño la tomo. Después de leer la información de la tarjeta asintió.

-Está bien. – El castaño solo observo como Rivaille tomaba los documentos de nuevo y los devolvía dentro de su portafolio, se quedo encantado por los elegantes movimientos del hombre.

Rivaille se levanto del sofá, todo bajo la atenta mirada del mocoso, sonrió con diversión, quizás un poco de entretenimiento antes de llegar a casa no estaría nada mal.

Los labios que se movían junto a los suyos eran deliciosos y perfectos para besar, parpadeo varias veces intentando procesar lo que sucedía, entonces se dio cuenta de la embarazosa posición que tenia (de nuevo) recostado en el sofá, siendo empujado por Rivaille.

Pero estaba tan cansado que no tenia fuerza ni siquiera para intentar empujarlo, y comenzaba a sentirse bien, la lengua de ese hombre dentro de su boca hacia maravillas.

-¿Qué? ¿Hoy no te quejas? – Pregunto con una sonrisa cínica, Eren frunció el seño con enojo e intento levantarse, pero todo esfuerzo era imposible. ¡Demonios! Aunque le doliera admitirlo, Rivaille era más fuerte que él.

Las manos del pelinegro se movieron por el pecho de Eren, alzando la camisa del mocoso, debía decirlo ese chico tenia un cuerpo hermoso.

-¡Hey, a esto se le llama violación, ¿Sabes?!

-No creo, no cuando estas respondiendo así… - Rivaille paso la mano sobre la tela del pantalón donde comenzaba a formarse un bulto. – Además, por culpa tuya anoche no me fue muy bien…

-¡Oh, eso! Te pido disculpas, pero yo quede primero con él… - Sonrió de una forma tierna, por supuesto fingida.

-Bien, pues déjame tener un poco de diversión también. –Rivaille descendió para atrapar de nuevo la boca de Eren, pero las manos del castaño le impidieron bajar más. Gracias a que Rivaille estaba sentado sobre él, Eren pudo empujarlo aprovechándose de la incomoda posición del hombre pelinegro.

-¿Por qué no mejor me dejas tener diversión a mi? – Hablo desde arriba, la posición que Eren disfrutaba más. Rivaille sonrió y atrajo la boca de Eren hasta la de él. Ambos luchaban por mantener el control del beso, Rivaille acariciaba el suave cabello de Eren y evitaba que se separaran.

Eren gimió vergonzosamente cuando las manos de Rivaille bajaron hasta rozar su miembro, el tampoco se quedo atrás y comenzó a quitarle la ropa a Rivaille, tenían casi la misma altura y complexión, pero era más que obvio que Rivaille le ganaba en fuerza, su abdomen sexy y deliciosa mente bien trabajado le invitaba a lamer toda esa área, invitación que por supuesto no rechazo.

-¿Qué...? Mocoso id~ ¡Ahhh! – Rivaille se cubrió la boca. Sentía la sensación húmeda y caliente sobre su abdomen, recorría lentamente cada rincón de su pecho, su rostro ahora era un poema, sonrojado a más no poder, era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera, jamás en sus 27 años de vida en el sentido gay (porque Rivaille descubrió su gusto hacia los hombres a la edad de 15 años) se había sentido así.

Eren sonrió mientras seguía con su ardua labor de lamer todo rincón disponible, con ambas manos jugaba con las tetillas del hombre estas comenzaban a ponerse duras y de un lindo color rojizo. Pronto subió la lengua hasta una de ellas chupándola y mordiéndola suavemente. Podía sentir la excitación del pelinegro rozar con la suya.

-¡Espera… aaah! – Rivaille intentaba quitarse de encima al mocoso idiota, no quería admitirlo pero se sentía bien, Rivaille quiso golpearse en cuanto un poco de cordura regreso a él ¿Cómo demonios podía excitarse de esa manera solo por que jugaban con sus pezones? Peor aun, era ese mocoso quien estaba haciéndolo. El mocoso que debía estar debajo de él y no al revés.

Rivaille tomo de los cabellos a Eren y lo separo de su cuerpo.

-¡Oye eso duele! – Se quejo, de inmediato sus ojos viajaron a los de Rivaille reprochándole el acto tan salvaje. -¡Ahhh! – Rápidamente el pelinegro tomo entre sus manos el miembro de Eren, acariciándolo…

Pero Eren tampoco se quedo atrás y sus manos también viajaron hasta el miembro erecto del pelinegro.

Rivaille acariciaba la longitud del miembro con suavidad, jugado con los testículos del chico, rozando la húmeda y caliente punta que ya tenia liquido pre seminal, Eren hacia lo suyo con Rivaille, manteniendo un firme bambaleó sobre el pene.

-¡Ahhhh! – Gemía el castaño cuando Rivaille ejercía una deliciosa presión.

En cambio Rivaille solo gruñía, ya había gemido y había sido realmente vergonzoso así que no podía darle el placer de volverlo a escuchar gemir, por lo menos no en esta vida.

Pero ambos se sentían bien, las manos de Eren también hacían lo suyo con el miembro de Rivaille, acariciándolo justamente en los lugares que se sentían bien, el tacto era suave, las manos de Eren eran suaves y delicadas.

-¡A…ngmm! – Ver la expresión de placer en el rostro de Eren era estremecedor, realmente hermoso con esas mejillas sonrosadas, impregnado el placer y deseo en esos ojos, las gotitas de sudor perlado que recorrían su rostro. Se dio cuenta también que el rostro de Eren poseía facciones delicadas y femeninas. -¡Ammmgh! – Rivaille sonrió, el mocoso intentaba no gemir locamente, era una lastima los gemidos de Eren también eran hermosos y ardientes.

Sus ojos se abrieron para encontrarse con una visión candente, sonriendo para si al verlo de esa manera, Rivaille era un hombre atractivo, eso no lo podía negar, su piel parecía delicada y tenía un matiz claro, justo como la nieve con la que jugaba cuando era un niño. Escucharlo gruñir con aquella sensual voz era como visitar el paraíso.

De nuevo ambos se besaron, un beso lento pero lleno de deseo, Rivaille mantenía el dominio jugando como se le diera la gana con la lengua de Eren, recorría la boca de Eren a placer y el mocoso no parecía quejarse, ambos estaban a punto de llegar al clímax.

Ambos usaron el beso para acallar sus gemidos cuando llegaron al orgasmo, relajaron su cuerpo y regularizaron su respiración, Eren aun sumido en el placer del orgasmo se dejo caer vencido por el sueño.

-¡Hey, no te duermas! – Rivaille lo sostuvo antes de que su cara golpeara el piso. – Mocoso.

¿Cómo podía dormirse tan tranquilo? En primer lugar su puerta no cerraba bien; cualquier persona podría entrar, segundo él todavía se encontraba ahí, tercero el mocoso ni siquiera había acomodado su ropa, Eren estaba aun medio desnudo con rastros de semen en su abdomen. Y aun así dormía como un bebé.

Rivaille soltó una sonrisa pequeña e imperceptible, extrañamente se sentía bien y completamente satisfecho.

-Eres un idiota.

* * *

**Espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo de hoy... **

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
